<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La vida tal como la conocemos by Cinnamon947</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093941">La vida tal como la conocemos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon947/pseuds/Cinnamon947'>Cinnamon947</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, YiZhan, cql, the untamed, yanzhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, F/M, Yizhan - Freeform, Zhanyi, bjyx - Freeform, boyslove, cql - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon947/pseuds/Cinnamon947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en la película "adquisición inesperada de un bebé"</p><p>"La vida tal como la conocemos" donde el corredor de motocicletas profesional Wang Yibo y el diseñador Xiao Zhan inesperadamente encuentran sus vidas enteras patas arriba cuando son nombrados como los guardianes legales del bebé de sus mejores amigos ahora fallecidos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang yibo - Relationship, xiao zhan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812217">Life as we know it</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari">jalpari</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ACLARACIÓN!</p><p>Esta historia no me pertenece. Solo tengo el permiso de traducción.<br/>Pueden encontrar la original aca: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812217/chapters/62701342</p><p>Gracias a "Jalpari" por dejarme traducirla ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ascensor estaba lleno y en lugar de esperar, corrió hacia las escaleras. Sus largas piernas hicieron que fuera fácil dar dos pasos a la vez. Mientras se apresuraba, su corazón latía aceleradamente por razones distintas al ejercicio físico.</p><p>Cuando llegó al quinto piso y salió de la escalera, se quedó en el pasillo blanco mirando a su izquierda, luego a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras trataba de averiguar qué camino tomar.</p><p>Con un gruñido, escogió el lado izquierdo y corrió por el pasillo brillantemente iluminado, mirando en cada habitación y leyendo cada señal.</p><p> </p><p>—Disculpe, señora— hizo una pausa — ¿En qué dirección está la habitación 503?</p><p> </p><p>—Solo unas cuantas habitaciones más por ese camino— señaló la señora.</p><p> </p><p>Con un asentimiento y un agradecimiento, reanudó su trote y una vez en la puerta con la etiqueta '503' hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente con nerviosismo. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de aspecto amable lo dejó entrar.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres Xiao Zhan?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí...sí— Xiao Zhan asintió lentamente y miró por encima del hombro del hombre hacia la cama de hospital vacía.</p><p> </p><p>—Usted figuraba como el contacto de emergencia de la paciente. Ella lo agendó como su... — se ajustó las gafas y examinó los papeles en su bloc de notas — jefe/hermano.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xiao Zhan curvó los labios hacia adentro para reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que comenzó a aparecer al escuchar las palabras del médico.</p><p> </p><p>—Ella es mi empleada. Lleva más de un año en mi empresa de diseño, pero es como una hermana para mí.</p><p> </p><p>—Hmm— asintió con la cabeza — Ya veo. —</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasó, doctor? No me dijeron mucho por teléfono, excepto que hubo un accidente y que debería llegar aquí lo antes posible ¿Ella...está bien?</p><p> </p><p>—Fue un accidente muy grave— El rostro del médico se puso serio. — Tanto ella como el hombre que la acompañaba...</p><p> </p><p>—Su marido— Ofreció Xiao Zhan — Debe haber sido su marido…</p><p> </p><p>—Ah…— El doctor asintió y guardó silencio.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan, su ansiedad crecía.</p><p> </p><p>—Necesitaremos que venga a... identificar sus cuerpos.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan se congeló y sus oídos comenzaron a sonar. Las palabras se volvieron pesadas y sin sentido en el centro de su mente, como si estuvieran colgando en el vacío. Miró al médico, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de parpadear.</p><p> </p><p>—Xiao Zhan…— Una mano cálida tocó su brazo — ¿Entiendes lo que digo?</p><p> </p><p>—No…— finalmente parpadeó y apretó el pomo de la puerta detrás de él cuando sintió que sus rodillas cedían.</p><p> </p><p>—Tu colega...quiero decir…amiga, y el hombre que estaba con ella en el coche, su marido...ya no existen. Fueron declarados muertos unos minutos antes de que llegaras.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué...qué? — Xiao Zhan comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su cuerpo caía hacia atrás contra la puerta — Pero ella estaba...estaba embarazada...</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, estaba en trabajo de parto y probablemente estaban conduciendo al hospital cuando sucedió. El hombre murió en el acto y ella fue traída, contraída y lista para dar a luz. Pero ella no sobrevivió. —</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y el bebé? — Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron con cada información que se le lanzaba.</p><p> </p><p>—El bebé está en cuidados intensivos — respondió en voz baja. —Pero ella es una luchadora. Ven, te llevaré a verla después de que identifiquemos a sus padres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan estaba fuera de la morgue, apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha. Cerró los ojos de dolor, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente, mientras su mente revivía los últimos diez minutos una y otra vez.</p><p>Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos en un intento de borrar las imágenes de los cuerpos flácidos y sin vida de su hermana amiga y su marido. Reprimió sus sollozos cuando escuchó a la gente caminar y charlar en la distancia.</p><p> </p><p>—Xiao Zhan…— el médico salió de la morgue y se dirigió al afligido hombre —¿Quieres ver al bebé?</p><p> </p><p>Asintió y se puso de pie, secándose las mejillas siguió al médico con las piernas temblorosas. Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa mientras caminaba detrás del tranquilo doctor. Venía directamente de una reunión con un cliente en su estudio de diseño. Se desabotonó la parte superior de la prenda y se pasó la mano por el pelo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se detuvo fuera de la ventana de vidrio y miró dentro a la fila de bebés.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuál...— En ese momento, sonó el buscapersonas del médico.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo que atender a otro paciente —comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente— Pero volveré pronto. —</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan asintió pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los bebés, buscando, como si con solo una mirada reconociera a la hija de su querida amiga. </p><p>Se quedó allí en silencio a medida que pasaban los minutos. Su mente recordó todos los momentos con su amiga y lo emocionados que estaban por su nueva hija. Su corazón se rompió al tiempo que se hundía en la realidad de la situación.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahí están ustedes dos— La atención de Xiao Zhan se desvió y notó que el médico había regresado. Al escuchar sus palabras,  Xiao Zhan se dio vuelta confundido. Fue entonces cuando notó al otro hombre que ahora estaba parado a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Wa-Wang Yibo?— Xiao Zhan se dirigió al hombre, sorprendido por su repentina aparición.</p><p> </p><p>—Mn— el otro hombre asintió y apretó la mandíbula— Hola, Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang Yibo cruzó se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba de pie en una esquina del consultorio del médico. Vio como Xiao Zhan se sentaba en la silla, jugueteando con el borde de su abrigo. La última vez que había visto al hombre fue hace casi un año, cuando su mejor amigo se había casado con la mejor amiga de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Era un motociclista profesional y le debía toda su carrera a su mejor amigo que lo había tomado bajo su protección. Aunque al principio solo había sido su aprendiz, rápidamente se volvieron cercanos, tanto como hermanos. Y ahora estaba parado en el consultorio de un médico en un hospital, enfrentando la realidad de que su hermano había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposa. Su esposa que había estado embarazada y en trabajo de parto. Trabajo de parto que había llevado al nacimiento de su bebé milagrosamente ilesa. Un bebé que ahora era huérfana, al igual que como habían sido sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento tenerlos a los dos esperando— la voz del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yibo finalmente se sentó en la silla junto a la de Xiao Zhan cuando el médico entró y se sentó frente a ellos.</p><p>—Dada la situación —comenzó el médico— creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que la niña lo supere. Sin embargo, tenemos que mantenerla en observación un poco más.</p><p>Ambos hombres se relajaron de inmediato y asintieron con la cabeza, sus mentes aún tambaleaban por el impacto de la noticia, incapaces de pensar más allá del momento presente.<br/><br/></p><p>—Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con sus familias para que podamos…<br/><br/></p><p>—Ambos quedaron huérfanos cuando eran niños— interrumpió Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh así que…</p><p> </p><p>—Hasta donde sabemos, no tienen una familia extendida— confirmó Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso — suspiró el médico— supongo que también deberíamos ponernos en contacto con su otro contacto de emergencia antes de tomar una decisión.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Quién?— Ambos hombres preguntaron simultáneamente y luego se miraron antes de volver a recostarse en sus sillas.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, sus amigos enumeraron a cada uno de ustedes como sus contactos de emergencia, pero ambos también enumeraron a otra persona — el médico revisó algunos papeles — Oh…— hizo una pausa — parece que este número es de un bufete de abogados.</p><p> </p><p>Marcó el número y una mujer respondió al segundo timbre. Xiao Zhan y Yibo se sentaron en silencio mientras se desarrollaba la conversación. La mujer mantuvo un tono profesional incluso cuando le dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de la pareja.</p><p> </p><p>—Estaré allí en veinte minutos— dijo en medio del sonido de los papeles que al parecer recogía apresuradamente. — Por favor, pídale al Sr. Xiao Zhan y al Sr. Wang Yibo que permanezcan en el hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Yibo como Xiao Zhan se miraron una vez más antes de mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Los llevaré a la sala de espera— el médico se puso de pie cuando terminó la llamada. — Tengo que hacer mis rondas de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Asintieron y lo siguieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, les dedicó una sonrisa amable y le dio unas palmaditas en los brazos a Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—Los mantendrán informado sobre la niña. ¿Alguno de ustedes se quedará a pasar la noche?</p><p> </p><p>—Yo lo haré— respondieron ambos hombres a la vez.</p><p> </p><p>—Entendido— asintió el médico— Bueno, esta sala de espera es el único lugar donde las personas que no son familiares pueden esperar durante la noche. Lo siento, pero siéntanse libres de quedarse aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Con otro ligero apretón en el hombro de Xiao Zhan, el médico se fue a sus rondas, dejando atrás a los dos hombres. La mente de uno llena de pensamientos turbulentos y la del otro llena de un vacío entumecido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veinte minutos después, alguien entró al salón con los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. Ambos hombres estaban sentados por separado en diferentes rincones de la habitación y miraron hacia arriba para ver entrar a una mujer vestida formalmente, seguida de cerca por otra mujer con ropa más sencilla y casual.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Señor. Xiao Zhan?, ¿Sr. Wang Yibo? — La primera mujer los miró.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos hombres asintieron y se acercaron apresuradamente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Li Jun— la mujer extendió su mano a Xiao Zhan primero y luego a Wang Yibo. —La abogada de sus amigos. Y esta es Yang Mei, ella es la trabajadora social con servicios para niños.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan se congeló brevemente ante la introducción, mientras que su mente lentamente comenzaba a desenrollarse de su caos y a envolverse alrededor de la gravedad de su situación actual. Los ojos de Yibo también parecieron finalmente parpadear ante esas palabras y ambos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente lo que la abogada tenía que decir.</p><p> </p><p>—Como ustedes saben— comenzó la mujer— sus dos amigos eran huérfanos y no tienen familia ni parientes, según su leal saber y entender. Debido a esto, habían preparado su testamento y los documentos de tutela tan pronto como supieron que iban a tener un hijo. Voy a ir al grano. Los nombraron a ustedes dos como co-tutores de su hijo en caso de su muerte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡¿Qué?!— Soltó bruscamente Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>—Como ambos eran huérfanos, habían preparado su testamento y los documentos de tutela tan pronto como supieron que iban a tener un hijo.<br/><br/></p><p> —No, la otra parte— Xiao Zhan trató de hablar en un tono controlado.<br/><br/></p><p>—Y los nombraron a los dos como co-tutores de su hijo en caso de muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en una borrosa neblina cuando la abogada comenzó a volcar todos los detalles del testamento y las cláusulas de su contrato de tutela sobre los dos hombres atónitos.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah, y también…— la mujer abrió otra carpeta y sacó dos sobres— sus amigos se los escribieron— les entregó las cartas— Una carta dirigida a cada uno de ustedes individualmente.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo y Xiao Zhan se inclinaron hacia adelante y tomaron los sobres que estaban dirigidos a ellos y se sentaron una vez más, aún callados y aturdidos.</p><p> </p><p>—Sé que esto es...mucho— la mujer finalmente cerró las carpetas y suspiró— Tienen tiempo para pensar en esto y decidir cómo manejar las cosas desde aquí. Hay otras opciones en caso de que ambos decidan que no son capaces de asumir la responsabilidad del cuidado de la niña.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los hombres siguieron su mirada y miraron a la segunda mujer que hasta ese momento había estado sentada tranquilamente a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Umm...sí— asintió levemente la trabajadora social de servicios infantiles— Es importante que hagamos lo mejor para la niña y, a veces, eso significa dejar que otra persona asuma la responsabilidad; alguien que esté más…—miró vacilante a los hombres antes de continuar— preparado para cuidar a un niño.</p><p> </p><p>—Piénsenlo— agregó la abogada apresuradamente antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera responder. —Tenemos tiempo hasta que la bebé sea dada de alta.</p><p> </p><p>Después de unos segundos de más silencio y quietud, Yibo dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se masajeó las cejas fruncidas y Xiao Zhan tragó y asintió.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tuvieron la sala de espera para ellos solos toda la noche. Se sentaron separados, ocupados en sus teléfonos. Xiao Zhan estaba revisando sin pensar sus correos electrónicos, cuando sintió una presencia frente a él. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Yibo lo miraba nerviosamente mientras mordía su mejilla interior.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Tienes algo de efectivo para la máquina expendedora? Yo... normalmente no llevo dinero en efectivo y la máquina aquí es muy vieja,  no acepta tarjetas.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, sí— Xiao Zhan asintió y se puso de pie.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la máquina, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta cuando notó que Yibo no lo seguía.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Bien?— Levantó una ceja.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh... umm...nada— Yibo negó con la cabeza y se movió.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué deseas?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan mientras sus ojos recorrían el contenido del interior de la máquina.</p><p> </p><p>—Ese refresco— Yibo colocó su dedo índice sobre el vidrio.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan puso algunas monedas y marcó los números correctos. Cuando cayó la lata, repitió sus acciones y se compró un bocadillo.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>-Gracias— Yibo tomó ambos artículos del dispensador y extendió el paquete de bocadillos.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>—No es nada— respondió Xiao Zhan mientras abría la bolsa con cuidado y luego le ofrecía un poco a Yibo.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>—Estoy bien, gracias— Yibo negó con la cabeza y abrió su bebida.</p><p> </p><p>Se quedaron en silencio mientras Yibo tomaba un sorbo de su refresco y Xiao Zhan un bocado de su bocadillo.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces…—Xiao Zhan se aclaró la garganta y se reclinó contra la máquina expendedora— Estaba pensando... puedo manejar los arreglos del funeral. Quiero decir, realmente<br/><br/>no hay mucho que hacer ya que ya planearon...todo— sonrió amargamente— pero puedo supervisar y coordinar con la funeraria y-</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, está bien— interrumpió Yibo y Xiao Zhan se volvió para ver su mandíbula y labios apretados.</p><p> </p><p>—Wang Yibo— Xiao Zhan comenzó en voz baja con su propia voz temblando— Lo sé. Sé que ambos no nos conocemos muy bien, pero ellos confiaban mucho en nosotros y... lo haremos, podemos resolver esto.</p><p> </p><p>—Mn— Yibo logró asentir brevemente y Xiao Zhan no se perdió la forma en que se relajó un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Regresaron a sus asientos y Xiao Zhan finalmente dirigió su atención al sobre que le habían dado. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Yibo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse qué contenía la carta del otro. Pero muy pronto, no importó. Porque su mente estaba completamente consumida por las palabras que estaban escritas en la suya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando los ojos de Yibo se abrieron, era de mañana. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había quedado dormido. Se levantó y dobló la carta que estaba desparramada sobre su pecho. Sintió temblar en su corazón al recordar las palabras que contenía. Se preguntó qué palabras estaban escritas en la otra carta y fue cuando notó que ahora estaba solo en el salón.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso de pie repentinamente, frenético, y corrió hacia la puerta justo cuando se abría lentamente. Hizo una pausa a medio paso y dejó escapar un involuntario suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Xiao Zhan entrar con dos tazas en la mano.</p><p> </p><p>—Buenos días— Xiao Zhan le entregó una taza. — Pensé que te vendría bien un café. Lo siento, no sabía cómo te gustaba...</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias— Yibo hizo a un lado el resto de las palabras de Xiao Zhan y asintió.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces— Xiao Zhan asintió en respuesta y luego adoptó una mirada de repentina determinación— Deberíamos hablar.</p><p> </p><p>—Mn— Yibo rodó los hombros y estiró los pliegues de su cuello. —Deberíamos.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo…</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró un enfermero.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Son ustedes el Sr. Wang Yibo y el Sr. Xiao Zhan?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, somos nosotros— respondió Xiao Zhan rápidamente, ambos sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosos y nerviosos.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo quería hacerles saber que el bebé finalmente se encuentra en una condición estable y debería estar listo para el alta a fines de hoy— sonrió el enfermero</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Gracias a Dios!</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Eso es genial!</p><p> </p><p>Ambos hombres suspiraron y exclamaron simultáneamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí— el hombre les sonrió. —Pueden visitarla si quieren.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh— Yibo se quedó quieto.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, lo haremos— asintió Xiao Zhan y luego se congeló— Quiero decir...— se volvió hacia Yibo apresuradamente— lo siento, no quise hablar por los dos. No tienes que hacerlo si tu-</p><p> </p><p>—No...no— Yibo se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido— Yo también quiero.</p><p> </p><p>Con otro asentimiento mutuo, los dos hombres siguieron al enfermero y, unos minutos después, se encontraron frente a una cuna de hospital con una niña dormida dentro.</p><p> </p><p>—Todavía tiene muchos tubos conectados— dijo Yibo con voz perturbada.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe, se los sacarán en un momento. Ella es un bebé prematuro, así que solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda— dijo el hombre con una voz suave y sonriente mientras ajustaba su ropa de cama. — Pero ahora está mejor. Ella era una luchadora— dijo con orgullo.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan y Yibo la miraron maravillados.</p><p> </p><p>—Tiene la nariz de su madre— susurró Xiao Zhan, casi para sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—Y la barbilla de su padre— respondió Yibo del mismo modo.</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro y ambos pudieron ver el brillo en sus ojos. Ellos apartaron la mirada casi de inmediato y se tambalearon en sus emociones. Cuando el enfermero se fue, permanecieron de pie a ambos lados de la cuna.</p><p> </p><p>El teléfono de Xiao Zhan los sacó de sus pensamientos y él respondió apresuradamente en un intento de evitar despertar a la niña.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola...sí...oh, ¿estás aquí?— Murmuró en el teléfono. —Está bien...sí... estaremos allí en un minuto.</p><p> </p><p>—Era la abogada y la trabajadora social— dijo Xiao Zhan cuando terminó la llamada. —Se les notificó sobre la intención de darla de alta— miró a la bebé dormida. —Están aquí para...decidir las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—No pudimos hablar— continuó cuando Yibo no respondió ni se movió. —Mira, sé que esto es mucho para ti. Lo es para mí también— se agarró al borde de la cuna mientras continuaba con determinación— Pero quiero que sepas que no me alejaré de su hija. Y tampoco voy a reprocharte si no puedes-</p><p> </p><p>—Yo tampoco— lo interrumpió Yibo con sus tranquilas palabras.<br/><br/></p><p>El agarre de Xiao Zhan en la cuna se aflojó un poco.<br/><br/></p><p>—Está bien— le susurró Xiao Zhan y asintió con la cabeza, exhalando de alivio. — Bueno…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Cuidar a un bebé recién nacido no es una broma— comenzó la trabajadora social. —Ya es bastante difícil cuando eres un padre primerizo y pasas meses preparándote para la llegada del bebé. Pero ustedes dos...</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo algo de experiencia con niños y ambos nos tomaremos un tiempo libre para dedicarnos a ella— Xiao Zhan se puso de pie y habló en un tono firme.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien— la mujer se rindió. —Pero si hay algo que necesiten o si resulta ser demasiado para que lo manejen…</p><p> </p><p>—Tenemos tu tarjeta— Yibo también se puso de pie.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, ¿esto significa que están aceptando la tutela de la niña?— La abogada habló finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>—No hay forma de que la dejemos crecer en el mismo sistema de orfanato en el que crecieron sus padres. Querían una vida mejor para ella y nos confiaron esta responsabilidad— respondió Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—Y honraremos su último deseo— agregó Yibo con firmeza.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? Ustedes dos tienen sus propias vidas separadas y por lo que entiendo, no se conocen bien.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo resolveremos— repitió Yibo, casi cantando, las palabras que Xiao Zhan le había dicho la noche anterior.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí—agregó la voz de Xiao Zhan, más firme que la de Yibo. —Un paso a la vez. —</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien, entonces— la abogada se cruzó de brazos— Primer paso, ¿Dónde se va a quedar el bebé?</p><p> </p><p>—En mi casa— respondieron ambos hombres a la vez.</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos y de repente inseguros.</p><p> </p><p>—Umm— Yibo se rascó la nuca.</p><p> </p><p>—Eejem— Xiao Zhan se mordió los labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Segundo paso. ¿Quién va a empacar sus pertenencias en su casa?</p><p> </p><p>—Podemos contratar a alguien para que haga eso— respondió Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo haremos, por supuesto— respondió Xiao Zhan simultáneamente.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más, se miraron sorprendidos. La abogada y la trabajadora social fruncieron los labios y los miraron con las cejas arqueadas.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué tal esto?— Xiao Zhan se aclaró la garganta y les devolvió las miradas a las desafiantes mujeres. —Cómo deben haber estado preparados para su llegada, estoy seguro de que su casa tiene todo lo que necesitamos para comenzar. Podemos quedarnos allí temporalmente. De esa manera, podemos empacar sus pertenencias lentamente mientras la cuidamos.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Pero qué pasara después de eso? ¿Dónde se quedará ella entonces?— Preguntó la trabajadora social.</p><p> </p><p>—Un paso a la vez— repitió Xiao Zhan. —Danos un poco de tiempo— miró a las mujeres con ojos suplicantes. —Necesitaremos una semana más o menos de todos modos para empacar sus cosas y armar un funeral adecuado— bajó la voz lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí— Yibo finalmente habló y se acercó a Xiao Zhan. —Nos quedaremos juntos en su casa temporalmente. Y elaboraremos un plan para...todo esto.</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro, uniendo fuerzas en silencio, y luego volvieron a mirar a las dos mujeres.</p><p> </p><p>—Una semana— asintió la abogada.</p><p> </p><p>—Y para entonces, si no tienen un plan adecuado sobre cómo criaran a esta niña, tendremos que reconsiderar otras opciones que sean lo mejor para ella— agregó la trabajadora social.</p><p> </p><p>—De acuerdo— Xiao Zhan se volvió para mirar a Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo lo miró a los ojos y Xiao Zhan pudo ver que estaba abrumado. Pero luego, un momento después, vio que algo más tomaba el control: la determinación.</p><p> </p><p>—De acuerdo— respondió Yibo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ascensor estaba lleno y en lugar de esperar, corrió hacia las escaleras. Sus largas piernas hicieron que fuera fácil dar dos pasos a la vez. Mientras se apresuraba, su corazón latía aceleradamente por razones distintas al ejercicio físico.</p><p>Cuando llegó al quinto piso y salió de la escalera, se quedó en el pasillo blanco mirando a su izquierda, luego a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras trataba de averiguar qué camino tomar.</p><p>Con un gruñido, escogió el lado izquierdo y corrió por el pasillo brillantemente iluminado, mirando en cada habitación y leyendo cada señal.</p><p> </p><p>—Disculpe, señora— hizo una pausa — ¿En qué dirección está la habitación 503?</p><p> </p><p>—Solo unas cuantas habitaciones más por ese camino— señaló la señora.</p><p> </p><p>Con un asentimiento y un agradecimiento, reanudó su trote y una vez en la puerta con la etiqueta '503' hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente con nerviosismo. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esperó. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de aspecto amable lo dejó entrar.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres Xiao Zhan?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí...sí— Xiao Zhan asintió lentamente y miró por encima del hombro del hombre hacia la cama de hospital vacía.</p><p> </p><p>—Usted figuraba como el contacto de emergencia de la paciente. Ella lo agendó como su... — se ajustó las gafas y examinó los papeles en su bloc de notas — jefe/hermano.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Xiao Zhan curvó los labios hacia adentro para reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que comenzó a aparecer al escuchar las palabras del médico.</p><p> </p><p>—Ella es mi empleada. Lleva más de un año en mi empresa de diseño, pero es como una hermana para mí.</p><p> </p><p>—Hmm— asintió con la cabeza — Ya veo. —</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasó, doctor? No me dijeron mucho por teléfono, excepto que hubo un accidente y que debería llegar aquí lo antes posible ¿Ella...está bien?</p><p> </p><p>—Fue un accidente muy grave— El rostro del médico se puso serio. — Tanto ella como el hombre que la acompañaba...</p><p> </p><p>—Su marido— Ofreció Xiao Zhan — Debe haber sido su marido…</p><p> </p><p>—Ah…— El doctor asintió y guardó silencio.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan, su ansiedad crecía.</p><p> </p><p>—Necesitaremos que venga a... identificar sus cuerpos.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan se congeló y sus oídos comenzaron a sonar. Las palabras se volvieron pesadas y sin sentido en el centro de su mente, como si estuvieran colgando en el vacío. Miró al médico, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de parpadear.</p><p> </p><p>—Xiao Zhan…— Una mano cálida tocó su brazo — ¿Entiendes lo que digo?</p><p> </p><p>—No…— finalmente parpadeó y apretó el pomo de la puerta detrás de él cuando sintió que sus rodillas cedían.</p><p> </p><p>—Tu colega...quiero decir…amiga, y el hombre que estaba con ella en el coche, su marido...ya no existen. Fueron declarados muertos unos minutos antes de que llegaras.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué...qué? — Xiao Zhan comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su cuerpo caía hacia atrás contra la puerta — Pero ella estaba...estaba embarazada...</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, estaba en trabajo de parto y probablemente estaban conduciendo al hospital cuando sucedió. El hombre murió en el acto y ella fue traída, contraída y lista para dar a luz. Pero ella no sobrevivió. —</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y el bebé? — Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron con cada información que se le lanzaba.</p><p> </p><p>—El bebé está en cuidados intensivos — respondió en voz baja. —Pero ella es una luchadora. Ven, te llevaré a verla después de que identifiquemos a sus padres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan estaba fuera de la morgue, apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha. Cerró los ojos de dolor, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente, mientras su mente revivía los últimos diez minutos una y otra vez.</p><p>Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos en un intento de borrar las imágenes de los cuerpos flácidos y sin vida de su hermana amiga y su marido. Reprimió sus sollozos cuando escuchó a la gente caminar y charlar en la distancia.</p><p> </p><p>—Xiao Zhan…— el médico salió de la morgue y se dirigió al afligido hombre —¿Quieres ver al bebé?</p><p> </p><p>Asintió y se puso de pie, secándose las mejillas siguió al médico con las piernas temblorosas. Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa mientras caminaba detrás del tranquilo doctor. Venía directamente de una reunión con un cliente en su estudio de diseño. Se desabotonó la parte superior de la prenda y se pasó la mano por el pelo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se detuvo fuera de la ventana de vidrio y miró dentro a la fila de bebés.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuál...— En ese momento, sonó el buscapersonas del médico.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo que atender a otro paciente —comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente— Pero volveré pronto. —</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan asintió pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los bebés, buscando, como si con solo una mirada reconociera a la hija de su querida amiga. </p><p>Se quedó allí en silencio a medida que pasaban los minutos. Su mente recordó todos los momentos con su amiga y lo emocionados que estaban por su nueva hija. Su corazón se rompió al tiempo que se hundía en la realidad de la situación.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahí están ustedes dos— La atención de Xiao Zhan se desvió y notó que el médico había regresado. Al escuchar sus palabras,  Xiao Zhan se dio vuelta confundido. Fue entonces cuando notó al otro hombre que ahora estaba parado a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Wa-Wang Yibo?— Xiao Zhan se dirigió al hombre, sorprendido por su repentina aparición.</p><p> </p><p>—Mn— el otro hombre asintió y apretó la mandíbula— Hola, Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang Yibo cruzó se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba de pie en una esquina del consultorio del médico. Vio como Xiao Zhan se sentaba en la silla, jugueteando con el borde de su abrigo. La última vez que había visto al hombre fue hace casi un año, cuando su mejor amigo se había casado con la mejor amiga de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Era un motociclista profesional y le debía toda su carrera a su mejor amigo que lo había tomado bajo su protección. Aunque al principio solo había sido su aprendiz, rápidamente se volvieron cercanos, tanto como hermanos. Y ahora estaba parado en el consultorio de un médico en un hospital, enfrentando la realidad de que su hermano había muerto en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposa. Su esposa que había estado embarazada y en trabajo de parto. Trabajo de parto que había llevado al nacimiento de su bebé milagrosamente ilesa. Un bebé que ahora era huérfana, al igual que como habían sido sus padres.</p><p> </p><p>—Lamento tenerlos a los dos esperando— la voz del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yibo finalmente se sentó en la silla junto a la de Xiao Zhan cuando el médico entró y se sentó frente a ellos.</p><p>—Dada la situación —comenzó el médico— creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que la niña lo supere. Sin embargo, tenemos que mantenerla en observación un poco más.</p><p>Ambos hombres se relajaron de inmediato y asintieron con la cabeza, sus mentes aún tambaleaban por el impacto de la noticia, incapaces de pensar más allá del momento presente.<br/><br/></p><p>—Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con sus familias para que podamos…<br/><br/></p><p>—Ambos quedaron huérfanos cuando eran niños— interrumpió Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh así que…</p><p> </p><p>—Hasta donde sabemos, no tienen una familia extendida— confirmó Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso — suspiró el médico— supongo que también deberíamos ponernos en contacto con su otro contacto de emergencia antes de tomar una decisión.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Quién?— Ambos hombres preguntaron simultáneamente y luego se miraron antes de volver a recostarse en sus sillas.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, sus amigos enumeraron a cada uno de ustedes como sus contactos de emergencia, pero ambos también enumeraron a otra persona — el médico revisó algunos papeles — Oh…— hizo una pausa — parece que este número es de un bufete de abogados.</p><p> </p><p>Marcó el número y una mujer respondió al segundo timbre. Xiao Zhan y Yibo se sentaron en silencio mientras se desarrollaba la conversación. La mujer mantuvo un tono profesional incluso cuando le dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de la pareja.</p><p> </p><p>—Estaré allí en veinte minutos— dijo en medio del sonido de los papeles que al parecer recogía apresuradamente. — Por favor, pídale al Sr. Xiao Zhan y al Sr. Wang Yibo que permanezcan en el hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Yibo como Xiao Zhan se miraron una vez más antes de mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p> </p><p>—Los llevaré a la sala de espera— el médico se puso de pie cuando terminó la llamada. — Tengo que hacer mis rondas de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Asintieron y lo siguieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, les dedicó una sonrisa amable y le dio unas palmaditas en los brazos a Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>—Los mantendrán informado sobre la niña. ¿Alguno de ustedes se quedará a pasar la noche?</p><p> </p><p>—Yo lo haré— respondieron ambos hombres a la vez.</p><p> </p><p>—Entendido— asintió el médico— Bueno, esta sala de espera es el único lugar donde las personas que no son familiares pueden esperar durante la noche. Lo siento, pero siéntanse libres de quedarse aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Con otro ligero apretón en el hombro de Xiao Zhan, el médico se fue a sus rondas, dejando atrás a los dos hombres. La mente de uno llena de pensamientos turbulentos y la del otro llena de un vacío entumecido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veinte minutos después, alguien entró al salón con los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. Ambos hombres estaban sentados por separado en diferentes rincones de la habitación y miraron hacia arriba para ver entrar a una mujer vestida formalmente, seguida de cerca por otra mujer con ropa más sencilla y casual.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Señor. Xiao Zhan?, ¿Sr. Wang Yibo? — La primera mujer los miró.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos hombres asintieron y se acercaron apresuradamente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Li Jun— la mujer extendió su mano a Xiao Zhan primero y luego a Wang Yibo. —La abogada de sus amigos. Y esta es Yang Mei, ella es la trabajadora social con servicios para niños.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan se congeló brevemente ante la introducción, mientras que su mente lentamente comenzaba a desenrollarse de su caos y a envolverse alrededor de la gravedad de su situación actual. Los ojos de Yibo también parecieron finalmente parpadear ante esas palabras y ambos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente lo que la abogada tenía que decir.</p><p> </p><p>—Como ustedes saben— comenzó la mujer— sus dos amigos eran huérfanos y no tienen familia ni parientes, según su leal saber y entender. Debido a esto, habían preparado su testamento y los documentos de tutela tan pronto como supieron que iban a tener un hijo. Voy a ir al grano. Los nombraron a ustedes dos como co-tutores de su hijo en caso de su muerte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Xiao Zhan se despertó, todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Le tomó unos segundos recordar dónde estaba y casi se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que había un bebé en sus brazos. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo no reacciono insintivamente soltando al bebé. Pero se sorprendió por segunda vez cuando notó un cuerpo completamente horizontal en la cama a su lado, extendido a su izquierda con un brazo y una pierna sobre las piernas de Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wang Yibo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mente de Xiao Zhan revivió los últimos dos días una vez más mientras su mente se ponía al día con su situación actual y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se despertó completamente y se puso alerta abrazndo a la bebé como protección. Ella estaba despierta, pero afortunadamente permaneció callada y lo miró con curiosidad. Volvió a trasladar al bebé a la cuna después de un cambio de pañal.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yibo todavía no la ha cambiado. Debería enseñarle</em>. Xiao Zhan hizo una nota mental y se rió entre dientes.</p><p> </p><p>Luego, sacó dos mantas y extendió una sobre el hombre profundamente dormido que se había movido para hacerse cargo de más de la mitad de la cama.</p><p> </p><p><em>Podría tomar el sofá</em>. Xiao Zhan debatió mientras fruncía los labios. <em>Pero, ¿y si se despierta de nuevo y necesita algo? Puedo caber en el otro lado de la cama.</em> Él decidió. <em>Es lo suficientemente grande.</em></p><p> </p><p>Se acostó con cuidado en la franja de espacio disponible en el borde y se arropó en su manta con un suspiro de satisfacción.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pasamos el primer día y eso es todo lo que importa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Justo cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido nuevamente, Xiao Zhan recordó la carta que su amigo le había escrito y un último pensamiento hizo eco en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Te extraño. Pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darle a esta niña la vida que querías para ella.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>Yibo se despertó con un gemido bajo. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y se sentía demasiado cómodo para despertar todavía. Se acurrucó más cerca del cómodo calor y se envolvió con su manta más fuerte.</p><p>Mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies, su nariz chocó contra algo, y fue entonces cuando Yibo abrió los ojos de mala gana y se dio cuenta, para su horror, de que estaba haciendo cucharita con Xiao Zhan. Los ojos de Yibo se agrandaron, miró hacia atrás y vio todo el espacio que había dejado vacío en su lado de la cama y cómo se había acercado al lado de Xiao Zhan mientras dormía.</p><p>Se echó hacia atrás, mortificado y se deslizó de nuevo a su lado de la cama. Se sentó lentamente y finalmente dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo cuando estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan todavía estaba profundamente dormido y muy probablemente inconsciente de lo que había sucedido.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo diablos yo ...?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día y la noche anteriores y se reclinó contra la cabecera con un suave suspiro, los ojos vagando de vez en cuando hacia la cuna junto a la cama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ge, ¿¡qué estoy haciendo !? ¡¿Que estabas pensando?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Su mente, como en respuesta, conjuró las palabras de la carta que le había dejado su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos con otro suspiro de resignación.</p><p> </p><p><em>No te defraudaré, ge. Haré todo lo que pueda para cuidar de ella y ser la familia que se merece</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-Buenos días- una voz baja y aturdida interrumpió a Yibo justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse sentado de nuevo</p><p> </p><p>-Oh...- Yibo se despertó bruscamente y negó con la cabeza -Hola...quiero decir buenos días. Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido. Dormiré en el sofá la próxima vez.</p><p> </p><p>-Está bien- Xiao Zhan se sentó y cubrió un bostezo. -La cama es lo suficientemente grande y además necesitamos el descanao mas cómodo que podamos tener cuando ella nos deja dormir- se rió entre dientes.</p><p> </p><p>A Yibo le resultó muy difícil mirar a Xiao Zhan a los ojos en ese momento. Trató de olvidar lo cómodo que se había sentido acurrucándose con el hombre alto. Pero no funcionó. Todavía podía recordar la calidez y el consuelo que había sentido.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>-Parece que está levantada- Xiao Zhan se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cuna. -Y creo que es hora de que aprendas a cambiar un pañal- se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Eso funciono. Después de la media hora de luchar para limpiar y reemplazar el pañal de la bebé mientras orinaba a mitad del cambio, Yibo se había olvidado de lo acogedor que se había sentido Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces ... todavía necesitamos un nombre para ella- Yibo miró a Xiao Zhan mientras ponía al bebé en la cuna para su siesta de la tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Solo había pasado medio día pero se sentía exhausto hasta los huesos. Entre atender todas sus necesidades cada una o dos horas y empacar el resto de las cosas en la casa, todo lo que Yibo quería hacer era meterse en la cama y volver a dormir.</p><p> </p><p>-Hmm- Xiao Zhan asintió de acuerdo y luego dejó escapar un bufido mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, igualmente exhausto. -No puedo simplemente llamarla bao-bao para siempre- suspiró.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces, ¿deberíamos...buscar uno?</p><p> </p><p>-Tenía la esperanza de que encontraríamos algo en sus cartas o cosas que pudieran dar una pista sobre el nombre que querían para el bebé- frunció el ceño Xiao Zhan. -Se siente mal nombrarla solo por nosotros mismos de alguna manera.</p><p> </p><p>-Podemos esperar- ofreció Yibo - Todavía podemos encontrar algo. Ming-ge y Ai-sǎozi habrían...</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se quedaron quietos. Era la primera vez que decían sus nombres.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo siento, yo...- Yibo comenzó pero se apagó.</p><p> </p><p>-No, no lo sientas. No podemos simplemente no hablar de ellos- Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza. -No quiero no hablar de ellos. Quiero hablar. Y quiero contarle e a la bebé sobre ellos, para que sepa todo sobre ellos a medida que crece.</p><p> </p><p>-Esto no es solo esta semana, ¿eh?- Yibo soltó un bufido, como burlándose de sí mismo. -Tanto para un día a la vez..-</p><p> </p><p>-Todavía es un día a la vez. Pero sí…-</p><p> </p><p>Permanecieron en silencio y luego, de repente, Xiao Zhan se puso de pie y anunció.</p><p> </p><p>-Necesito una cerveza. Y conociendo a tu Ming-ge, apuesto a que hay algunos en la nevera.</p><p> </p><p>-Te lo garantizo- logró Yibo con una sonrisa- Pero ¿podemos beber?- Echó un vistazo a la cuna.</p><p> </p><p>-Solo una cerveza- respondió Xiao Zhan mientras se dirigía a la cocina. -Lo necesitamos. Demonios, nos lo merecemos.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ai-mei era más joven que yo, pero hombre... podía actuar como la abuela de todos!- Xiao Zhan se rió cuando Yibo contó cómo él y su Ming-ge fueron regañados la última vez que probaron algunas acrobacias en la motocicicleta y aterrizaron en el hospital.</p><p> </p><p>-Pero ella siempre tuvo buenas intenciones- Yibo dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando finalmente dejó de reír.</p><p> </p><p>-Tenía tal capacidad de amar ... tenía el nombre perfecto- sonrió con cariño Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo vio como Xiao Zhan se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Podía ver destellos de otras emociones cruzar su rostro, pero desaparecieron pronto cuando Xiao Zhan recordó que no estaba solo.</p><p> </p><p>-Salud a Ai-mei- Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada mientras se enderezaba y levantaba su botella.</p><p> </p><p>-Salud- Yibo le devolvió la sonrisa y tintineó sus botellas.</p><p> </p><p>-Lamento no haberte conocido tan bien antes- dijo Xiao Zhan después de un largo sorbo. -Es extraño, dado que nuestros mejores amigos salieron y se casaron- se rió. -Solo recuerdo haberte visto en-</p><p> </p><p>-Su boda- Yibo terminó la frase y también tomó un sorbo. -Sí, supongo que nunca tuvimos un buen momento.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí- Xiao Zhan se encogió de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Crees que esto hubiera sido más fácil si nos conociéramos más?</p><p> </p><p>-Quiero decir... sí, probablemente. Tan fácil como puede ser algo como esto.</p><p> </p><p>-Bien entonces.- Yibo se sentó. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?</p><p> </p><p>-¿De Verdad?- Xiao Zhan le dio una mirada inexpresiva. - ¡¿Eso nos ayudará ?!</p><p> </p><p>-¡Oye!- Yibo levantó las manos en defensa. -Tengo que empezar por alguna parte.</p><p> </p><p>-Está bien- se rió Xiao Zhan. -Rojo. ¿El tuyo?</p><p> </p><p>-Verde. Tu turno.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Plato favorito? El estofado es el mío... ¡es agradable y picante!</p><p> </p><p>-Hmm… supongo que el estofado también. Pero no tan picante- Yibo negó con la cabeza con furia. -¿Artista favorito? El mío es ASAP Rocky ahora mismo.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Oh?- Xiao Zhan arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta. -¡Amo a Stephanie Sun! ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?</p><p> </p><p>-Me gusta baila, y andar en patineta… y a veces practico trucos de magia con cartas. ¿Las tuyas?</p><p> </p><p>-¡Vaya, me encantaría ver todo eso! - Xiao Zhan exclamó con asombro, lo que provocó que las orejas de Yibo se pusieran rosadas. -Me encanta pintar, fotografiar y cocinar, supongo.</p><p> </p><p>-No te diría que no a que cocines todos los días- sonrió Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>-Cállate- Xiao Zhan golpeó a Yibo en la rodilla en broma -Pero por supuesto. Una vez que tengamos una rutina estaría más que feliz de cocinar para nosotros.</p><p> </p><p>Un silencio repentino descendió sobre ellos ante esas palabras.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nosotros</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces- Xiao Zhan tosió y tomó otro sorbo - Supongo que mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Preferirías vivir en tu propia casa o donde estamos todos...?</p><p> </p><p>-No hay forma de que ninguno de nosotros pueda cuidar a este bebé solo. Y no hay razón para que ninguno de los dos tenga que hacerlo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Yibo. Lo que encontró fue una mezcla de determinación, incertidumbre y vulnerabilidad.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí- respondió Xiao Zhan en voz baja y sonrió. -Estamos en esto juntos.-</p><p> </p><p>Puso una mano sobre la mano de Yibo que se movía nerviosamente sobre su rodilla y la apretó. Yibo se calmó y retuvo la mano de Xiao Zhan. Se quedaron así por un breve momento, sonriéndose el uno al otro nerviosamente antes de que Xiao Zhan se recostara una vez más y tomara otro sorbo.</p><p> </p><p>-Así que la criaremos juntos, en la misma casa- Anunció como resumiendo una larga conversación que no había tenido lugar.</p><p> </p><p>-Si- asintió Yibo y terminó lo último de su cerveza.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo sé- comenzó Xiao Zhan, pero hizo una pausa como si pensara detenidamente en su elección de palabras.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué cosa?</p><p> </p><p>-Sé que quieres hacer lo correcto por bao bao. Pero soy seis años mayor que tú y recuerdo lo que era tener tu edad. Solo quiero asegurarme de que te des cuenta de cómo esto cambiará tu vida. Todo tu tiempo libre lo ocupará ella durante los próximos años. Tendras que planificar tu trabajo en torno a ella. Afectará tu...vida amorosa también.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo sé- Yibo respiró hondo antes de continuar. -Y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ming-ge y Ai-saozi eran mi familia. Ming-ge cambió mi vida cuando me tomó bajo su protección como aprendiz. Me convirtió en el corredor que soy hoy. Pero lo que es más importante, me hizo la persona que soy hoy. No estoy muy cerca de mis padres, él era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo no pudo evitar la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. Xiao Zhan se acercó, puso una mano en su hombro y esperó a que continuara.</p><p> </p><p>-Haría cualquier cosa por él, y sé que él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Y en lo que respecta a las citas, no tengo mucho que preocuparme por una vida amorosa- Yibo soltó una risita y se secó las mejillas. -¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes novio? Lo vi en su boda.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh, umm, rompimos hace unos meses- Xiao Zhan retrocedió de nuevo y jugó con la botella vacía. -Pero yo siento lo mismo. Ai-mei era como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y... -comenzó a sentirque se ahogaba.-</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez, Yibo se acercó y, vacilante, puso su mano sobre la de Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias por estar aquí- Xiao Zhan habló finalmente con gran dificultad. -Me alegro de no estar solo para lidiar con esto.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo también- sonrió Yibo cuando Xiao Zhan apretó su mano.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, un suave murmullo sonó desde la cuna que se convirtió en un quejido y luego en un grito.</p><p> </p><p>-Nos está haciendo saber que no estamos solos- resopló Yibo incluso mientras sonreía.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno- Xiao Zhan se puso de pie, se secó las mejillas y le ofreció la mano a Yibo. -¿Listo para hacer esto?</p><p> </p><p>Yibo se secó los ojos por última vez, tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan y se puso de pie.</p><p> </p><p>-Hagámoslo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Las cosas entre Xiao Zhan y Yibo se volvieron más cálidas y cómodas después de eso. Y fue como si la niña sintiera que el espacio a su alrededor se volvía más amigable y estable. Sus ataques de llanto se redujeron considerablemente ese día, y aunque todavía tenían que despertarse cada dos horas de noche, todo el proceso de alguna manera parecía menos tedioso y más entretenido y divertido mientras observaban sus propias luchas.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando llegó la mañana, el cansancio se hacía presente una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>—Deberíamos estar levantándonos— murmuró Xiao Zhan mientras yacía despatarrado en su lado de la cama, mirando al techo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por implementar sus palabras en acción.</p><p>—Sí— suspiró Yibo, sin moverse tampoco.</p><p>Después de unos minutos más de silencio, Xiao Zhan se obligó a abrir los ojos y hacer lo mínimo necesario para girar la cabeza y mirar a Yibo.</p><p>—Deberías ir al baño primero y prepararte— murmuró.</p><p>—No, está bien— Yibo se giró para mirarlo aturdido —puedes prepararte primero.</p><p>—No, tú— insistió Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—No, tú primero— repitió Yibo también.</p><p>—Fui el último en levantarme a atenderla, así que tengo diez minutos más— se quejó Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—Yo también me levanté... ¡Necesito diez minutos más!— Yibo se quejó de vuelta.</p><p>—Tenemos que llevarla al pediatra para un chequeo hoy— Xiao Zhan pateó perezosamente la pierna de Yibo con la suya.</p><p>—Que es exactamente la razón por la que debes prepararte primero mientras ella duerme, para que tú estés cerca en caso de que se despierte más tarde— Yibo le dio una patada levemente y sonrió.</p><p>—Muy inteligente— Xiao Zhan sopló una bocanada de aire para apartar el cabello de su ojo —Pero no, tú primero— le dio un golpe en el costado a Yibo.</p><p>— ¡Ay!— Yibo exclamó y ambos se congelaron, los ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la niña dormida.</p><p>Dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella no se despertó y antes de que Xiao Zhan pudiera decir algo, Yibo le devolvió el golpe.</p><p>— ¡Tú primero!</p><p>—¡¡Wang Yibo!!— Xiao Zhan exclamó en voz baja mientras golpeaba el brazo de Yibo. — ¡Levántate y sal de la cama!</p><p>— ¡Xiao Zhan!— Yibo respondió mientras mantenía el volumen bajo— Levántate y sal de la cama primero.</p><p>Los golpes se convirtieron en empujones, que luego se convirtieron en una pelea de empujones y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban tratando de sacar al otro de la cama. Con maldiciones susurradas y risas ahogadas, los dos hombres lucharon por el dominio.</p><p>— ¡Zhan-ge!— Yibo finalmente gritó cuando Xiao Zhan lo inmovilizó en el borde de la cama y amenazó con empujarlo.</p><p>Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos una vez más, y esta vez, la niña se movió con un suave gemido. Hicieron una mueca de anticipación, pero el grito nunca llegó y ella se volvió a dormir. Sus ojos se volvieron el uno al otro y curvaron sus labios hacia adentro, reprimiendo sus risas y suspiros de alivio.</p><p>Al momento siguiente, sin embargo, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos el uno en el otro, se dieron cuenta de su posición. Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Xiao Zhan soltó los brazos de Yibo y se arrastró fuera de él, regresando a su lado de la cama.</p><p>— ¡Bien, bien!— Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a levantarse de la cama. —Me prepararé primero.</p><p>—Mn— asintió Yibo, sonrojado por la vergüenza a la que no podía dar una razón, y lo miró mientras desaparecía en el baño.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Estás seguro de que así es como se supone que debemos sostenerla?—Yibo repitió mientras sostenía al bebé según las instrucciones de Xiao Zhan en la bañera.</p><p>— ¡Por quinta vez, sí!— Xiao Zhan puso los ojos en blanco y enjabonó con cuidado sus manos.</p><p>Habían decidido que era hora de darle al bebé su primer baño desde que regresaron a casa y ahora alternaban entre ver un video tutorial e implementar dicho tutorial. Yibo sostuvo a la bebé y la distrajo mientras Xiao Zhan la enjabonaba y la lavaba con cuidado.</p><p>—Decir 'hey' cada vez no cuenta como hablar con el bebé sabes…— sonrió Xiao Zhan una vez que empezaron a entender el proceso.</p><p>—No sé qué decirle a la mayoría de los humanos, Zhan-ge— dijo Yibo con indiferencia— y mucho menos a un bebé de unos pocos días.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió que algo cálido se asentaba en la boca de su estómago ante el cambio informal en la forma en que Yibo se dirigió a él.</p><p>—Puedes decirles lo que quieras a los bebés porque no se lo dirán a nadie, ¿verdad?— Xiao Zhan le habló a la niña con una voz infantil y cantarina mientras le lavaba los pies.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, Xiao Zhan tomó lentamente a la bebé en sus propios brazos y Yibo la envolvió por completo en una toalla limpia. La acostaron en la cama, la secaron y vistieron después de mucha discusión sobre lo que debería usar para la cita con el médico, para dar la impresión de que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora cuidándola como dos tutores varones de un recién nacido.</p><p>—Míranos— le susurró Xiao Zhan a la bebé mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, de pie frente al espejo. — ¿¡No nos vemos bien?!</p><p>— ¿Parecemos dos personas que pueden cuidar de ella?— Yibo preguntó nerviosamente mientras se unía a ellos y se inclinaba para ajustarse el cabello en el espejo.</p><p>—Nos vemos bien— Xiao Zhan lo miró a través del espejo y sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —Y hoy nos reuniremos con el pediatra, no con el abogado y la trabajadora social.</p><p>—Hmm, lo sé. Yo solo...no quiero que nadie piense que ella está menos cuidada o amada-</p><p>Yibo se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.</p><p>—Aquí, sostenla— dijo de repente Xiao Zhan.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No estoy sentado y nunca la he abrazado cuando estoy de pie solo y...</p><p>—Aquí— Xiao Zhan habló en voz baja y colocó a la niña en los brazos de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que Xiao Zhan se adaptara y la pusiera en ellos. Se sintió reconfortado por los ligeros toques que se deslizaron del bebé y aterrizaron sobre él en el proceso.</p><p>—Tienes razón— Xiao Zhan lentamente retiró sus manos. —La amamos. Ella es amada. Tanto o más que todos esos otros bebés recién nacidos. Nosotros somos dos personas que puedan hacerse cargo de ella. Tu eres capaz de cuidarla.</p><p>Yibo se estremeció ante la falta de ayuda, pero lentamente se encontró con la mirada segura de Xiao Zhan y finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Se ablandó ante las palabras de Xiao Zhan y abrazó al bebé sin ningún apoyo por primera vez.</p><p>—Oye, bao bao— Yibo habló suavemente, vacilante, con cierta incertidumbre.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan, incluso mientras sonreía ante la vista frente a él.</p><p>—Estoy bien— asintió Yibo.</p><p>—Okey— Xiao Zhan levantó la bolsa con todo lo que el bebé podría necesitar durante el día. — ¡Es hora de que bao bao, Zhan-ge y Bo-di salgan a dar una vuelta!</p><p>Xiao Zhan asintió con nueva determinación como si fuera un hombre en una misión y luego se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida pero cálida que había aparecido en el rostro de Yibo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Parece que está bien hasta ahora— dijo finalmente el médico cuando terminó de examinar al bebé. —El peso es bueno. Su examen físico fue normal. Ha respondido a todas nuestras preguntas y parece que su dieta le está funcionando y tiene buen apetito. ¿Hay alguna preocupación por su parte?</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Todo es perfecto!— Yibo soltó.</p><p>Xiao Zhan y el doctor se rieron entre dientes.</p><p>—Ningún padre nuevo, ni siquiera un padre biológico, atraviesa este período sin problemas, Sr. Wang— sonrió amablemente el médico.</p><p>—Tenemos algunas preguntas— Xiao Zhan reprimió su risa y habló. —No duerme más de una o dos horas seguidas. ¿Eso es normal?</p><p>—Desafortunadamente para usted— el doctor sonrió ampliamente —Es normal. Durante las primeras semanas, al menos.</p><p>—Genial— Xiao Zhan miró a Yibo, quien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga y perpleja. — ¿Y después de unas semanas?</p><p>—Se pone mejor y, si tienes suerte, empezará a dormir toda la noche en su mayor parte en seis meses más o menos. Pero, tómalo un día a la vez por ahora.</p><p>—Un día a la vez— repitieron Xiao Zhan y Yibo después del médico y luego se miraron el uno al otro con leve diversión.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos entenderán esto. Lo están haciendo muy bien hasta ahora— agregó el médico de manera alentadora.</p><p>—Gracias— respondió Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—Gracias— respondió Yibo también, mientras Xiao Zhan le sonreía.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esa noche, mientras yacían en la cama, Xiao Zhan se giró hacia Yibo.</p><p>—Entonces, Li Jun y Yang Mei vendrán en dos días— susurró.</p><p>— ¿Quiénes?— Yibo abrió los ojos de repente como si la voz de Xiao Zhan lo despertara.</p><p>—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó rápidamente Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—Está bien— Yibo se giró de lado para mirar a Xiao Zhan también. — ¿Estabas hablando del abogado y la trabajadora social?</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan asintió. —En dos días, tendremos que decirles nuestras intenciones y planificar el cuidado de bao-bao.</p><p>—Bueno, nuestra intención es cuidarla y criarla tal como lo pretendían ge y Ai-saozi— dijo Yibo.</p><p>—Y planeamos permanecer juntos para hacer eso— asintió Xiao Zhan y agregó con cautela.</p><p>Después de una pausa de un momento, Yibo asintió.</p><p>— ¿Y nos quedaremos en tu casa o en la mía?</p><p>—No creo que tenga una preferencia— se encogió de hombros Yibo.</p><p>— ¿Podemos elegir mi lugar entonces?— Xiao Zhan aventuró con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Ya tengo todo listo para trabajar desde casa—explicó. —Y también es un gran distrito escolar.</p><p>—Claro— Yibo asintió de nuevo.</p><p>—Y como ya han hecho los arreglos financieros para el bebé, no tenemos que preocuparnos mucho por eso. Aunque, soy completamente capaz y estoy de acuerdo con usar mis propias finanzas también— Xiao Zhan siguió hablando más para sí mismo que para Yibo.</p><p>—Yo también— convino Yibo.</p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro por un breve momento antes de asentir y volverse de lado para dormir. Pero ninguno durmió. Y unos minutos después, ambos rompieron el silencio simultáneamente.</p><p>—Tengo una idea para su nombre.</p><p>— ¿Tú también?— Ambos dijeron juntos, una vez más.</p><p>Con risitas y sacudidas de cabeza, Xiao Zhan y Yibo se sentaron.</p><p>—Tú primero— le dijo Xiao Zhan a Yibo.</p><p>—No, tú primero— Yibo negó con la cabeza. —Respeto a los ancianos— sonrió.</p><p>Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>—En ese caso, tal vez debería ser yo quien elija su nombre— le guiñó un ojo en broma.</p><p>—¡¡No!! ¡Ambos debemos elegirlo!— Yibo hizo un puchero.</p><p>Algo en el pecho de Xiao Zhan se movió con la vista, pero lo sacudió y se recuperó rápidamente.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, por supuesto, Bo-di— sonrió amistosamente. —Estaba pensando...podríamos combinar sus nombres, Ai y Ming. Ai-</p><p>-Mi— Yibo terminó la oración con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir!</p><p>—¡De ninguna manera!</p><p>—AiMi— repitió Yibo con cariño y asombro en su voz.</p><p>—AiMi. Significa amor hermoso— susurró Xiao Zhan mientras sonreía para sí mismo al pensarlo.</p><p>—Es perfecto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan y Yibo estaban dentro de esa casa en la que sus amigos ya no vivirían. Era un pequeño apartamento de un dormitorio.</p><p> </p><p>-Menos mal que ge estaba planeando comprar otro apartamento...este lugar es demasiado pequeño para criar a un niño- Yibo miró a su alrededor. -Nunca entendí por qué no consiguió un lugar más grande en primer lugar. Se lo podía permitir con el dinero de sus premios de las carreras. ¡Esta en la cima!-</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro por el desliz de Yibo pero ninguno lo corrigió en voz alta.</p><p> </p><p>-Fueron ... prudentes con su dinero- respondió Xiao Zhan en su lugar y entró con el asiento de bebé que sostenía a la niña dormida.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí- Yibo lo siguió -Eran realmente inteligentes.</p><p> </p><p>Después de un incómodo silencio durante el cual inspeccionaron todo el apartamento, Xiao Zhan finalmente bajó el asiento del bebé y se sentó en el sofá.</p><p> </p><p>-Así que...esta semana...-comenzó.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí...umm...- Yibo se apoyó contra la pared frente a él. -Estaré aquí toda la semana. Es temporada baja para mí y puedo estar aquí tiempo completo-</p><p> </p><p>-Oh- Xiao Zhan lo miró con una leve sorpresa y por primera vez, se miraron correctamente. La sorpresa de Xiao Zhan creció cuando se dio cuenta, de repente, de lo joven que se veía Yibo. Lo había visto solo una vez, en la boda de sus amigos. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado entre la feliz pareja y su entonces novio que lo había acompañado al evento como para conocer a Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, extrañamente, sintió que conocía al hombre hasta cierto punto. Siempre había alguna mención sobre él en sus conversaciones durante las cenas ocasionales a las que fue invitado después de su ruptura. Incluso en el trabajo, su amigo divagaba de vez en cuando sobre su esposa y su amigo y sus últimas escapadas en motocicleta.</p><p> </p><p><em>Parece que ahora tendré todo el tiempo para conocerlo mejor</em>. Pensó Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>-Eso es genial. Yo...también me he tomado un tiempo libre del trabajo, y si surge algo puedo trabajar desde casa para manejarlo. Además -Xiao Zhan vaciló un poco- si no te importa que te pregunte…tú…¿has tenido alguna experiencia con niños? ¿Cuantos años tienes?</p><p> </p><p>-No mucho- Yibo se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar morderse los labios un poco como si estuviera nervioso por ser juzgado. - Tengo 25. ¿Tú?</p><p> </p><p>-Tengo 31 años, y muchos de mis primos tienen hijos, así que he tratado con ellos antes, pero no con un…- miró a la bebé recién nacida y Yibo notó la forma en que sus dedos se movían nerviosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo no pudo evitar la leve sensación de alivio que lo invadió al saber que Xiao Zhan era mayor que él y un poco más experimentado en esto. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre el hombre con el que se suponía que pasaría el resto de la semana. No dejó que su mente lo corrigiera también en ese desliz.</p><p> </p><p><em>Solo necesito concentrarme en esto una semana, un día a la vez</em>. Pensó Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces, ¿qué tal si nos aprovechamos del hecho de que está durmiendo?- Xiao Zhan se puso de pie con determinación en su voz. -Afortunadamente, ya prepararon la cuna y hay algunos pañales, juguetes y esas cosas. Pero tenemos que abastecernos de más leche de fórmula y otras cosas.</p><p> </p><p>-Vamos a ordenar entonces- Yibo sacó su teléfono y asintió.</p><p> </p><p>-Y tenemos que empezar a empacar sus pertenencias también- Xiao Zhan bajó la voz. -No importa lo que suceda al final de esta semana, sus cosas deben...</p><p> </p><p>-Sí- Yibo no esperó a que terminara. -Podemos hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>-Un día a la vez- murmuró Xiao Zhan más para sí mismo que en voz alta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.</p><p> </p><p>-Un día a la vez- susurró Yibo en respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>Una hora después de vaciar y guardar las cosas del armario del dormitorio, un fuerte gemido sorprendió a ambos hombres. Xiao Zhan se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la cuna en el otro extremo de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>-Aquí vamos- murmuró Xiao Zhan mientras se inclinaba sobre la cuna y miraba a la niña despertarse.</p><p> </p><p>Se volvió para mirar a Yibo, que ahora estaba a su lado. El momento que habían estado temiendo finalmente estaba sobre ellos. Ahora estaban solos con un ña bebé completamente despierta que parecía estar cada vez más cerca de un berrinche de sollozos.</p><p> </p><p>Otro lamento los obligó a volver a centrar su atención en ella. Xiao Zhan instintivamente extendió la mano y tocó a la bebé en un intento de calmarla.</p><p> </p><p>-Tal vez deberíamos intentar alimentarla. De todos modos, es casi la hora de que se alimente de acuerdo con el horario que nos dieron.</p><p> </p><p>-Mn, está bien- Yibo asintió.</p><p> </p><p>-Preparemos su fórmula… ¿Puedes hacer eso siguiendo las instrucciones? Dejé el papel en la nevera- Xiao Zhan se inclinó para recoger a la bebé que lloraba.</p><p> </p><p>-Umm yo...-</p><p> </p><p>-Estaré allí contigo- Xiao Zhan le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. -Solo creo que es mejor si la sostengo por ahora para que pueda parar-</p><p> </p><p>Fue interrumpido con otro gemido fuerte y Yibo entendió el punto.</p><p> </p><p>-A menos que quieras sostenerla- Dijo Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>-¡No!- Yibo soltó casi de inmediato. -Yo... no sé cómo.</p><p> </p><p>-Ya llegaremos a ese punto- Xiao Zhan acomodó a la chica en sus brazos y luego abrió el camino.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Yibo seguía las instrucciones para preparar la fórmula sobre las sábanas, Xiao Zhan revoloteó a su alrededor, acunando y meciendo a la bebé. Pero nada ayudó.</p><p> </p><p>-Ayaa bao-bao…mi dulce niña- susurró Xiao Zhan con dulzura- por favor deja de llorar. Tu comida está casi lista. Tu jiujiu te la está haciendo ahora - dijo cantando. -Y luego bao-bao comerá feliz y tu jiujiu terminará de empacar, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>Yibo sentía algo en su pecho cada vez que escuchaba la palabra 'jiujiu' pero mantuvo su atención enfocada en la tarea en cuestión. Unos minutos más tarde, siguió las instrucciones de Xiao Zhan y probó la temperatura de la fórmula y luego estuvo lista.</p><p> </p><p>-Entonces, ¿cómo deberia...?</p><p> </p><p>-Aquí, déjame sentarme y sostenerla- Xiao Zhan se sentó en el sofá lentamente. -¿Puedes pasarme esas almohadas y ponerlas debajo… uhh…- Xiao Zhan hizo una pausa cuando Yibo lo colocó de la manera en la que él quería. -Eso es. Perfecto, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron los siguientes minutos tratando de encontrar el ángulo correcto para que la bebé tomara el biberón. Pero cada vez se sacudía mas violentamente y lloraba más fuerte. Exasperados, dejaron de intentarlo y Xiao Zhan la abrazó en un intento de persuadirla.</p><p> </p><p>-Bao-bao- murmuró abrazándola contra su cuerpo y balanceándose suavemente mientras Yibo miraba, nervioso e inseguro. -Está bien, bao bao. Por favor cariño.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Puedo intentar? - Yibo habló de repente.</p><p> </p><p>-Por supuesto, siéntate más cerca- Xiao Zhan palmeó el espacio junto a él y le dio el biberón.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo se sentó a su lado y se inclinó, ofreciéndole la mamadera a la bebé.</p><p> </p><p>-Hey- murmuró Yibo con torpeza.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Xiao Zhan como el bebé se volvieron para mirar al hombre con cara de póquer. Y así, el bebé, ahora intrigado por Yibo, se quedó en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué demonios- comenzó Xiao Zhan, pero se contuvo a tiempo. - ¿¡Qué sabes!?-Jadeó. -Pruebalo ahora. Intenta alimentarla.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo deslizó la botella con cuidado y Xiao Zhan la acomodó poniendo su mano sobre la suya. Yibo se acomodó para no sentirse incómodo mientras sostenía el biberón mientras ella comenzaba a alimentarse, para gran alivio de ambos. Deslizó su otro brazo por el respaldo del sofá detrás de Xiao Zhan para poder sentarse cómodamente.</p><p> </p><p>A medida que pasaban los minutos, contuvieron la respiración en silencio, demasiado asustados para siquiera moverse para que eso no le impidiera alimentarse. Y así se quedaron así, uno al lado del otro, el pecho de Yibo presionado contra el brazo de Xiao Zhan, la mano de Xiao Zhan descansando ligeramente sobre la de Yibo mientras sostenían el biberón juntos.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p>-Te traeré un paño- Yibo se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie cuando el bebé terminó de alimentarse.</p><p> </p><p>-Eso sería bueno- Xiao Zhan también se aclaró la garganta y luego miró la saliva que tenía en el pecho. -No sabía que hacerlos eructar implicaba...cosas que salían de su boca- Terminó irónicamente.</p><p> </p><p>Después de que terminaron, la niña se había ido a dormir una vez más. Xiao Zhan la recostó en su cuna y volvieron a empacar las cosas en el dormitorio. A medida que el día avanzaba lentamente, se pusieron en una rutina binaria de empacar y alimentar y empacar y alimentar. Al final del día, habían empacado el armario y otras pertenencias del dormitorio y también lograron saltarse todas sus comidas.</p><p> </p><p>-Puedo hacer algo rápido- Xiao Zhan se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos mientras dejaban a un lado la última bolsa de basura llena de cosas para donar.</p><p> </p><p>-Estás cansado. Simplemente ordenemos- Yibo reprimió un bostezo.</p><p> </p><p>-Está bien, gracias- suspiró Xiao Zhan con cansancio.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras comían en silencio en la mesa del comedor, el monitor para bebés también permaneció felizmente en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>-Puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo finalmente Yibo cuando estaban lavando los platos.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh- se sorprendió Xiao Zhan -Ni siquiera había pensado en eso- se rió tímidamente. -Umm ... no parece un sofá cómodo</p><p> </p><p>-Está bien… no está tan mal. Solía quedarme aquí de vez en cuando.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh está bien. Pero podemos cambiar mañana.</p><p> </p><p>-Eso no es necesario</p><p> </p><p>-Insisto- Xiao Zhan tomó el último plato lavado de su mano y lo miró con firmeza.</p><p> </p><p>-Está bien- Yibo soltó el plato mientras dedos suaves se lo quitaron para secarlo.</p><p> </p><p>*♥*♥*</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Yibo dio vueltas y vueltas en el sofá. Nunca lo había encontrado cómodo. Pero no fue el sofá lo que lo mantuvo despierto esta noche. Se secó furiosamente las lágrimas y apartó la mirada de las fotos de su mejor amigo y su esposa que estaban en uno de los estantes.</p><p> </p><p>El se fue. Ambos se han ido y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Lo único que puede hacer es ayudar a su pequeña. De cualquier forma que puedas. Así que deja de-</p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los suaves llantos de dicha niña y se sentó apresuradamente. Eran más de las 2 am y vaciló fuera de la puerta del dormitorio, pero finalmente llamó cuando escuchó a la niña llorar de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>-Está abierto, Yibo- respondió una voz gruesa.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo entró y vio a Xiao Zhan paseando por la habitación con la niña en sus brazos. Hizo una pausa a medio paso cuando notó lo cansado y atontado que se veía Xiao Zhan. Pero lo que es más importante, se tragó sus propias emociones que amenazaban con aumentar cuando vio lo rojos e hinchados que estaban los ojos de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Xiao Zhan miró a Yibo y se quedó quieto por un breve momento cuando notó las manchas de lágrimas secas en las mejillas de Yibo. Se dio la vuelta y se frotó las mejillas contra los hombros en un intento de limpiar cualquier resto de cuando estaba de luto antes de que el bebé se despertara.</p><p>Pasaron la siguiente hora alimentando al bebé y distrayéndola. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a quedarse dormidos con el bebé dormido en el brazo de Xiao Zhan mientras se sentaba en el medio de la cama contra la cabecera, con Yibo encorvado a su lado, casi completamente horizontal en la cama.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El traslado al lugar de Xiao Zhan fue caótico por decir lo menos. Entre trasladar las cajas al almacén y colocar todas las cosas del bebé y cuidar al bebé en sí, Xiao Zhan y Yibo pasaron unos días sin apenas descansar. Le tomó unos días más a Yibo mover lentamente sus pertenencias al apartamento de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Decidieron mutuamente que era mejor seguir compartiendo habitación hasta que AiMi durmiera durante períodos más largos, que según los diversos sitios web y libros que ahora habían comenzado a buscar, podrían ser entre 6 meses y un año. El piso de Xiao Zhan era espacioso, pero aun así solo tenía un dormitorio. Por eso decidieron que en un año buscarían un lugar con más dormitorios.</p><p>Todavía los desconcertaba muchísimo que esta fuera su vida ahora. Hacer planes, tanto a corto como a largo plazo, con un bebé y entre ellos. Con cada día que pasaba, su desconcierto se convertía un poco más en aceptación. Al final de la semana, se las arreglaron para adaptarse y encontrar algún tipo de rutina de nuevo, la misma rutina que un bebé recién nacido les permitiría tener.</p><p>Las cosas entre Xiao Zhan y Yibo también se habían vuelto más familiares y tenían una dinámica sorprendentemente cómoda en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido. Yibo había aprendido que Xiao Zhan se avergonzaba fácilmente cuando lo elogiaban, por lo que se había aficionado con tirarle piropos varias veces al día.</p><p>Y así fue como se enteró de que debajo de la persona amable, había otra persona ardiente a la que había llegado a llamar "la especia de Chongqing", en honor a la ciudad natal de Xiao Zhan. Charlaban, bromeaban y jugaban a pelear, y Xiao Zhan se había sorprendido de lo infantil que se volvía a veces con Yibo.</p><p>Una vez, cuando Xiao Zhan estaba cocinando, Yibo lo escuchó cantar por primera vez. No tarareaba como lo haría con Aimi, sino que cantaba. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y quedó impresionado por la voz angelical que flotaba fuera de la cocina. Xiao Zhan se puso nervioso inmediatamente al ver a Yibo asomarse a la cocina y se disculpó profusamente, aparentemente avergonzado. Pero cuando Yibo lo elogió con genuino deleite, el canto se mantuvo constante desde ese día en adelante.</p><p>En otra ocasión, Xiao Zhan caminó hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Yibo bailando con auriculares, y Yibo casi se tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando fue atrapado*. Pero al ver el inocente asombro de Xiao Zhan, Yibo cedió a sus repetidas solicitudes de más actuaciones con Aimi y él como audiencia.</p><p>A medida que pasaba la cuarta semana, Yibo comenzó a tener más confianza en el manejo de Aimi solo. Se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos como para que Xiao Zhan comenzara a verificar su trabajo nuevamente. No regresó al trabajo todavía, pero comenzó con cosas pequeñas como responder correos electrónicos o revisar las ideas de diseño de otros, solo lo suficiente para mantenerse al tanto una vez más.</p><p>Las cosas iban bien. Las cosas iban más que bien. Las cosas empezaban a ir bien.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>—Necesito tomar esta llamada— Xiao Zhan se puso de pie con su teléfono, lanzando una rápida mirada a Aimi que yacía en su cuna. —¿Tú vas a estar bien?</p><p>—Mn— asintió Yibo, con los ojos siguiendo a Xiao Zhan hasta que desapareció en la habitación, antes de reanudar el juego en su teléfono.</p><p>Unos minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre. Yibo miró hacia arriba abruptamente, estaba desconcertado. Nadie los había visitado desde que se mudaron de nuevo. Y no estaba al tanto de los invitados que esperaban. Confundido, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente para evitar un segundo toque fuerte del timbre.</p><p>Al otro lado, estaba un hombre alto, de anchos hombros, cuya sonrisa se convirtió inmediatamente en un ceño fruncido al ver a Yibo.</p><p>— ¿Quién eres tú?— El hombre preguntó antes de que Yibo pudiera preguntarle algo.</p><p>— ¿Perdón?— Yibo lo miró perplejo. — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?</p><p>—Oh, umm... yo...estoy aquí para ver a Zhan Zhan— respondió el hombre despacio, con cuidado. — ¿Está el aquí?— Se asomó por encima del hombro de Yibo para mirar dentro.</p><p>¿Zhan-Zhan? La mente de Yibo procesó la forma en que el hombre se dirigió a Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—¿Zhan-ge?— Preguntó Yibo.</p><p>—Sí— el hombre volvió su atención a Yibo y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. —Otra vez, ¿Quién eres?</p><p>—Soy un amigo, Wang Yibo— agregó Yibo. — ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Yo también soy un amigo, del trabajo— el hombre se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento si esto suena grosero, pero nunca he oído hablar de ti. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? De alguna manera pareces familiar.</p><p>Yibo se concentró más en el rostro del hombre. Algo en él también le resultaba familiar, pero Yibo no podía descubrir que era. Había una imagen vaga tomando forma lentamente en destellos en su mente cuando de repente...</p><p>—¿Chu Yue?— La voz de Xiao Zhan gritó desde detrás de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo se dio la vuelta y vio a Xiao Zhan acercarse a la puerta con una expresión curiosa en su rostro, una en la que no pudo expresar una emoción exacta.</p><p>—¡Zhan-Zhan!— El hombre pasó rozando a Yibo y entró.</p><p>Yibo se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Una parte de él le recordó que esta seguía siendo la casa de Xiao Zhan. Una parte de él todavía no sentía que tuviera autoridad para preguntarle o decirle algo a Xiao Zhan. Una parte de él todavía se sentía un poco insegura de dónde se encontraba exactamente en la vida de Xiao Zhan. Todavía había tantas cosas que no sabía. Claramente.</p><p>—¿Qué...qué estás haciendo aquí?— La voz de Xiao Zhan también parecía estar haciendo algo divertido, al igual que su rostro, y Yibo no podía entender por qué.</p><p>—Escuché sobre Ai-mei— respondió el hombre con voz sombría.</p><p>—Oh—Xiao Zhan se relajó visiblemente, y Yibo tampoco entendió esa reacción.</p><p>—Pero si estás ocupado— el hombre miró a Yibo —puedo volver en otro momento.</p><p>—Oh— dijo Xiao Zhan de nuevo y finalmente, miró a Yibo. —¡Lo siento! Qué grosero de mi parte. Este es Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo, este es Peng Chu Yue. Él es...nosotros...— Xiao Zhan pareció dudar— solía ser un cliente de nuestra firma de diseño y... solíamos tener citas.</p><p>El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la inesperada identidad del visitante inesperado.</p><p>—Chu Yue, has conocido a Yibo en...</p><p>—¡Ah, sí! En su boda. ¡Sabía que me parecías familiar!— Peng Chu Yue extendió una mano. —Un placer verte otra vez. Y lamento mucho tu pérdida también— se ofreció con sinceridad.</p><p>—Gracias— Yibo le estrechó la mano y se inclinó levemente. —Siento no haberte reconocido.</p><p>—Siento haber aparecido sin previo aviso— se rió nerviosamente. —No quise molestarte</p><p>—Gracias por venir— Xiao Zhan se inclinó ligeramente también, pero el tono confuso había vuelto.</p><p>—Por supuesto— Chu Yue caminó hacia donde estaba Xiao Zhan y puso una mano en su hombro. —Vine tan pronto como me entere.</p><p>Yibo se mordió los labios cuando de repente se sintió más fuera de lugar de lo que nunca se había sentido en el apartamento.</p><p>—Yo...iré a mi habitación— espetó. —Dejaré que ustedes dos se pongan al día.</p><p>Con esas palabras incómodas, Yibo se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yibo estaba en pánico. No se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra. Pero no sabía por qué. No sabía por qué había entrado en pánico al darse cuenta de que el hombre era el ex de Xiao Zhan. No sabía por qué había sentido la necesidad de dejarlos y escapar a la habitación solo.</p><p>Pero ahora se paseaba por la habitación y se preocupaba por cosas que hasta hace unos segundos no tenían relevancia en su vida. Como el hombre alto que ahora estaba de pie en la sala de estar. Como la posibilidad de que Xiao Zhan volviera a estar con su ex. Como el impacto que tendría en su vida y la de Aimi.</p><p>Entonces, ¿se convertirían en una familia? Zhan-ge y su novio. Si se mudan juntos, tendría que irme. ¿Con quién estaría Aimi? ¿Cómo dividiríamos el tiempo? ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Solo estoy sacando conclusiones precipitadas.</p><p>Con un bufido, Yibo se reprendió para calmarse. Quince minutos después, su corazón había dejado de acelerarse y su mente había dejado de alimentarlo con los peores escenarios posibles. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió lentamente la puerta para salir.</p><p>Yibo se asomó y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando se quedó paralizado. Se retiró apresuradamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Si su corazón había estado acelerado antes, ahora se lanzaba al espacio como un cohete.</p><p>¿Qué...se estaban...estaban...estaban abrazando?— La mente de Yibo dio un vuelco.— Estoy seguro de que los vi abrazándose. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Están volviendo a estar juntos? Estaban demasiado cerca.</p><p>Yibo tragó en silencio y se apoyó contra la puerta. Esta vez, no pudo evitar que su mente pensara demasiado en todos los posibles resultados y consecuencias de la situación.</p><p>¿Qué clase de persona es él? ¿Realmente no le agradaba él a Ai-saozi para Zhan-ge? ¿Será amable con Aimi? ¿Tendré que mudarme? No quiero que Aimi crezca dividida entre dos hogares, dos padres-tutores. — Yibo se corrigió a sí mismo. — No, no, esto es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar. Aimi es lo primero. ¡Aimi siempre es lo primero!</p><p>Yibo no pudo evitar otro pequeño pensamiento molesto en un rincón de su cerebro. Una pequeña sensación de pérdida que, por su vida, no podía entender.</p><p>En ese momento, Yibo escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró aún más, pero se dio la vuelta y lo abrió a pesar del caótico desorden que era su mente. Por otro lado, Xiao Zhan lo miró casi como una disculpa.</p><p>—Hey— Xiao Zhan habló primero.</p><p>—Hey— respondió Yibo, incapaz de formarse un pensamiento concreto que no condujera a algo catastrófico.</p><p>—Perdón por el invitado inesperado— Xiao Zhan se apoyó contra la puerta.</p><p>—No hay problema, ge— respondió Yibo en voz baja. —Después de todo, es tu casa.</p><p>Hubo un breve silencio y parecía que Xiao Zhan quería decir algo más. Yibo se preparó para lo que vendría. Xiao Zhan entró en la habitación y miró a Aimi, que yacía tranquilamente en su cuna. Luego, con una expresión que Yibo tomó por vergüenza y una leve incomodidad, Xiao Zhan se paró frente a Yibo y habló de nuevo.</p><p>—Necesitamos hablar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yibo se sentó en el borde de la cama, jugueteando con la sábana con los dedos. Xiao Zhan se sentó en el otro lado en silencio, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, Yibo se cansó del silencio.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿vas a volver con tu novio?</p><p>Xiao Zhan lo miró, sorprendido de repente.</p><p>—¿Nos escuchaste hablar?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan sin ninguna acusación en su voz.</p><p>El pánico en Yibo comenzó a aumentar de nuevo.</p><p>Lo sabía. Fue estúpido de mi parte suponer que podría tener una familia de algún tipo. Esto no era algo que pudiera sostenerse. ¡Fuimos arrojados a esto! Es mayor y tiene más experiencia con los niños y tiene novio y, por supuesto, será la mejor opción para Aimi.</p><p>El corazón de Yibo se detuvo cuando el rostro inocente de Aimi apareció frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Aimi. No. A los dos se nos confió su bienestar. No voy a permitir que me la quiten. No romperé mi promesa a Ai-saozi y Ming-ge. Zhan-ge no puede-</p><p>—¿Yibo?— La voz de Xiao Zhan rompió su diatriba mental.</p><p>—¡No lo hice! ¡Pero te vi abrazándolo!— Yibo soltó y se puso de pie, de repente respirando con dificultad.</p><p>—¿Qué?— Xiao Zhan lo miró, completamente confundido antes de darse cuenta —Oh, Yibo...— se puso de pie también.</p><p>—¡¿Entonces van a volver a estar juntos ?!</p><p>—Yibo, ¿por qué estás-</p><p>—¡Respóndeme!— Yibo apretó los puños para controlar su temblor. —¿Cómo afectará esto a Aimi? ¿Cómo nos afectará esto? Necesito saber. Tengo derecho a saberlo. Dijiste que estamos juntos en esto. Tengo derecho a saber quién será parte de la vida de Aimi. Vas a-</p><p>—¡Yibo!— Xiao Zhan exclamó e interrumpió las divagaciones de Yibo.</p><p>Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron de golpe. No se dio cuenta de que había estado apartando la mirada de Xiao Zhan. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuándo Xiao Zhan había cruzado la cama y se había puesto a su lado. Pero ahora estaba mirando a los ojos marrones profundamente preocupados.</p><p>—¡Respira!— Xiao Zhan le puso una mano en el hombro. —¡Estás temblando!— Lo miró preocupado.</p><p>Yibo se sintió como un resorte en espiral a la espera de ser desatado. Se enroscó más en sí mismo, todo su cuerpo tenso y apretado.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por qué estás-</p><p>—Respóndeme, ge— repitió Yibo en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener sus pensamientos torbellinos bajo control.</p><p>—No— respondió Xiao Zhan e inclinó la cara de Yibo hacia él colocando una mano en su barbilla. —No voy a volver con él. Nos estábamos despidiendo con un abrazo. No hay forma de que tome una decisión tan importante en este momento y también sin hablar contigo. Tú tienes derecho a saber. Nosotros estamos juntos en esto. Tenemos que pensar en Aimi ahora. Y Aimi es lo primero. Siempre.</p><p>Las palabras de Xiao Zhan funcionaron como un bálsamo y un gatillo. Yibo sintió que todo su ser se desenrollaba en un instante y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó hacia Xiao Zhan y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Xiao Zhan retrocedió unos pasos con la fuerza del abrazo de Yibo, pero recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo antes de que Yibo pudiera hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Yibo estaba llorando. Instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercó más, no es que Yibo hubiera dejado mucho espacio entre ellos de todos modos.</p><p>—Lo siento, ge. Yo solo...no sabía qué hacer, y pensé que todos estaríamos separados si tú... Y yo no estaba listo, yo...— Yibo trató de expresarse entre sollozos.</p><p>—Oye, oye— Xiao Zhan lo calmó con suaves toques en la espalda y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza —está bien. Entiendo. Y ni siquiera empieces a imaginar nada de eso. Nada de eso va a suceder.</p><p>Yibo presionó a Xiao Zhan y se aferró a él. Xiao Zhan se estremeció un poco por el dolor, pero lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que Aimi y su pequeña vida juntos habían comenzado a significar para ambos.</p><p>—Somos una familia, Yibo— susurró con urgencia, necesitando que Yibo lo entendiera.</p><p>El rostro de Yibo estaba escondido en el hueco del cuello de Xiao Zhan. Inclinó la cara hacia arriba para ver a Xiao Zhan y divisó el lunar en la esquina de sus labios. Xiao Zhan, al sentir su movimiento, también lo miró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, hubo una quietud que se apoderó de ellos. Era como si de repente se hubiera creado un vacío y todo el caos hubiera sido succionado, dejándolos en su propia pequeña burbuja.</p><p>—Lo siento— susurró Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan abrazó a Yibo más cerca. —No necesitas disculparte. Simplemente me demuestra lo mucho que te preocupas por Aimi— susurró.</p><p>Yibo se dejó abrazar. Buscó consuelo en el hueco del cuello de Xiao Zhan. Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos más antes de que Yibo finalmente comenzara a retroceder lentamente. Se enderezó pero se mantuvo a unos centímetros de Xiao Zhan, quien tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Xiao Zhan extendió la mano y secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de Yibo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—Me preguntas eso mucho, Zhan-ge— Yibo se rió suavemente y dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se frotó los ojos. —¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>La sonrisa de Xiao Zhan vaciló, pero al ver la preocupación y la sonrisa de Yibo, también logró una pequeña.</p><p>—Estaré bien— respondió Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—¿Qué...qué quisiste decir con que te despedías con un abrazo?</p><p>Xiao Zhan suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Palmeó el espacio a su lado e hizo un gesto para que Yibo se uniera a él una vez más. Cuando Yibo se sentó, Xiao Zhan se acomodó contra la cabecera.</p><p>—Me preguntó acerca de volver a estar juntos— dijo Xiao Zhan en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Ahora después de tanto tiempo? Qué idiota, lo siento —Yibo se mordió la lengua y se detuvo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sonrió y sus ojos se arrugaron en medias lunas.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo— se rió suavemente.</p><p>—¿Por qué ustedes dos...— comenzó Yibo, pero se detuvo de nuevo, inseguro de sus límites una vez más.</p><p>—Yibo— Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante —no tienes que dudar conmigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué rompieron ustedes dos?</p><p>—Llevábamos un año juntos y yo...quería llevar la relación al siguiente nivel— comenzó Xiao Zhan con voz mansa. —Pero él no parecía querer vivir juntos. Y no vi un futuro con él después de eso. No después de lo que pasó en la boda de Ai-mei.</p><p>—¿Que pasó?</p><p>—Él...— Xiao Zhan parecía avergonzado pero luego limpió la expresión de su rostro —estaba borracho y él...estaba coqueteando con otro hombre.</p><p>—¡Qué idiota!</p><p>Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y se dejó caer en la cama. Al verlo reír con tanto entusiasmo, Yibo se relajó y finalmente se unió también. Se rió entre dientes, disfrutando de la vista de la risa descarada de Xiao Zhan que estaba escuchando por primera vez.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se sentó y se secó las lágrimas que habían brotado de reír con tanta fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza divertido y miró a Yibo.</p><p>—Quiero que podamos hablar de cualquier cosa, Yibo. Y un día, cuando estés listo, espero que puedas abrirte a mí también— sonrió amablemente y apretó la mano de Yibo.</p><p>Justo cuando Xiao Zhan estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, Yibo de repente se encontró sin soltar su mano.</p><p>—Mis padres están divorciados— dijo inesperadamente.</p><p>Xiao Zhan hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama junto a Yibo y lo miró, esperando a que continuara.</p><p>—Desde que tengo memoria— Yibo respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Xiao Zhan —siempre habían sido infelices...peleando todo el tiempo. Y luego se separaron cuando yo tenía trece años. Y toda mi vida se cortó en dos pedazos. Todo estaba dividido, todo estaba roto.</p><p>Xiao Zhan masajeó el dorso de la mano de Yibo con su pulgar.</p><p>—Pero el último mes, con Aimi...y tú... y nosotros...me sentí más como una familia que nunca con ellos.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sonrió y de repente sintió la necesidad de envolver a Yibo en sus brazos y abrazarlo. Se tragó el impulso y dejó que Yibo continuara.</p><p>—Y cuando pensé que tú y tu ex, yo solo...sentí que todo se estaba rompiendo de nuevo.</p><p>—Oh, Yibo— Xiao Zhan se rindió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. —Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.</p><p>—Prométeme que eso no nos sucederá, ge— susurró Yibo. —Prométeme que Aimi no tendrá que elegir entre dos mitades rotas.</p><p>—Nunca— respondió Xiao Zhan sin dudarlo y Yibo se relajó inmediatamente en el abrazo. —Y una cosa más, Yibo, esta es tu casa también ahora. Esta es nuestra casa.</p><p>***</p><p>Por la mañana, cuando Yibo se despertó, Xiao Zhan ya se había levantado de la cama. Estaba revisando a Aimi en la cuna cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Xiao Zhan salir.</p><p>Las manos de Yibo apretaron el costado de la cuna al verlo. Xiao Zhan, con el rostro fresco y el cabello mojado, con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>—Oh, buenos días— Xiao Zhan se sobresaltó un poco al verlo, pero luego sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el armario. —¡Estás despierto! Me fui a dar una ducha rápida porque Aimi parecía profundamente dormida. Ambos parecían profundamente dormidos— se rió entre dientes.</p><p>Los ojos de Yibo se quedaron pegados a la espalda desnuda que todavía tenía algunas gotas de agua.</p><p>—¿Dormiste bien?— Xiao Zhan continuó hurgando en su armario, de espaldas a Yibo.</p><p>La boca de Yibo se abrió mientras los músculos se flexionaban y relajaban visiblemente con cada movimiento que hacía Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás tan callado?— Preguntó Xiao Zhan y luego, de repente, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.</p><p>Yibo apartó los ojos tan rápido que se sintió como si un alfiler los hubiera pinchado.</p><p>—Estoy bien— tartamudeó Yibo. —Quiero decir que dormí bien.</p><p>Xiao Zhan volvió a mirar a Yibo a los ojos y esta vez, Yibo no pudo apartar la mirada. Tragó saliva tan discretamente como pudo, pero notó que los ojos de Xiao Zhan seguían el movimiento de su garganta. El silencio de repente se sintió pesado, como si fuera algo invisible entre ellos que se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo.</p><p>En ese momento, Aimi se movió y dejó escapar un grito abrupto, cortando el momento en pedazos.</p><p>Fuera lo que fuera, se disipó demasiado rápido para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera aferrarse a eso y analizarlo.</p><p>—Yo...voy a empezar con el desayuno— Xiao Zhan se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a ponerse una camiseta.</p><p>—Sí, sí, está bien— asintió Yibo y se volvió para mimar a Aimi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡¡Vamonos!!- Xiao Zhan anunció emocionado.</p><p>-¿Realmente haremos esto?- Yibo preguntó, inseguro y todavía no completamente a bordo.</p><p>-Sí, lo haremos- asintió Xiao Zhan con una leve sonrisa. - ¡Mírate con tu sombrero para el sol! ¡Eres tan lindo!- Él se rió.</p><p>Yibo se sonrojó y tosió cuando Xiao Zhan lo miró divertido. Se ajustó el sombrero y esperó. Xiao Zhan abrochó a Aimi en el portabebé atado a su pecho y Yibo observó cálidamente cómo se acomodaba contra el pecho de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Iba a ser su primera salida familiar. Fue idea de Xiao Zhan que salieran a caminar juntos, ya que aparentemente era la cantidad perfecta de y sol.</p><p>-Será divertido y bueno para ella. Además, ¡necesitamos un cambio de escenario!- Xiao Zhan le entregó a Yibo la bolsa con las cosas de Aimi y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¡Ahora tiene 8 semanas, es hora de que se acostumbre al aire libre!</p><p>***</p><p>-Está bien, no pensé que eso pasaría- Xiao Zhan sonrió tímidamente.</p><p>-¿Qué parte? ¿Que chicas al azar nos rodearían por el bebé o que te coquetearían?- Yibo puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-Nos estaban coqueteando a los dos- corrigió Xiao Zhan levantando las cejas.</p><p>-No, estaban...- comenzó Yibo, pero como si fuera una señal, fue interrumpido por dos mujeres que se acercaron a ellos.</p><p>-Oh, hola- una de las mujeres los saludó. -Es una niña muy linda la que ustedes dos tienen.</p><p>-Gracias- Xiao Zhan se levantó del banco del parque e hizo una ligera reverencia.</p><p>-Y ustedes también hacen una pareja muy hermosa- agregó la otra mujer y sonrió amablemente.</p><p>-¡Eh! Uhhh ... nosotros- espetó Yibo, pero una vez más fue interrumpido.</p><p>-Si no les importa que preguntemos, ¿es adoptada?- La segunda mujer prosiguió. -Mi pareja y yo hemos estado pensando en adoptar un niño desde hace un tiempo- puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la otra mujer y se sonrieron.</p><p>Yibo se quedó boquiabierto ante el gesto y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Xiao Zhan respondió.</p><p>-Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja- pareció sonreír casi con nostalgia. -No adoptamos a Aimi de la forma habitual, pero sé de una agencia de adopción que ha utilizado otro amigo mío. ¿Les gustaría la información de contacto?</p><p>Después de que Xiao Zhan encontró el número en su teléfono y envió a las dos mujeres felizmente después de murmurar varios agradecimientos y despedidas, Yibo se volvió hacia él.</p><p>-¿Por qué no las corregiste?</p><p>-No importó, Bo-di- respondió Xiao Zhan distraídamente mientras seguía viendo a las dos mujeres alejarse felizmente de la mano.</p><p>De repente, Xiao Zhan se dio la vuelta con una mirada muy preocupada en su rostro.</p><p>-A menos que ...oh, lo siento ¿Te importaba que pensaran ... debería haber...- Xiao Zhan se apresuró a pronunciar sus palabras.</p><p>-No, no, está bien- Yibo sacudió la cabeza apresuradamente. - No me importa.</p><p>-Supongo que eventualmente tendremos que saber qué decir cuando conozcamos a más personas y comencemos a enviarla a la escuela y-</p><p>De repente, una voz suave arrulló. Tanto Xiao Zhan como Yibo dirigieron su atención a Aimi, que se estaba moviendo en el transportador atado a Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Ella está balbuceando- Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor del portabebés como si acunara al bebé.</p><p>-Es un sonido hermoso- Yibo se acercó más a Xiao Zhan y se inclinó cerca de su hombro para mirarla.</p><p>Xiao Zhan inhaló suavemente el aroma de Yibo y sintió que lo llenaba de una agradable calidez. Vieron como Aimi abría los ojos y los miraba directamente. Ambos hombres se congelaron.</p><p>-Ella... ella está...</p><p>-¿Mirándonos? Yo creo que sí.</p><p>Como para probar sus palabras, los labios de Aimi se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.</p><p>-¿¡Está sonriendo!?- Ambos hombres exclamaron.</p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro, y luego al bebé, y luego el uno al otro de nuevo.</p><p>-¡Está sonriendo, ge!- Yibo sonrió. -¡Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa!</p><p>La sonrisa de Yibo se extendió de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas se elevaron y sus ojos se iluminaron. Xiao Zhan sintió que todo su espíritu se elevaba mientras observaba a los dos humanos frente a él con sus hermosas sonrisas.</p><p>-Sí- le murmuró Xiao Zhan al bebé y luego miró a Yibo. - Ambos tienen las sonrisas más hermosas.</p><p>Yibo se quedó quieto y sintió que todo su rostro y cuello se ruborizaban, pero se recuperó pronto cuando Xiao Zhan se rió entre dientes y le devolvió la sonrisa a Aimi.</p><p>-¡Ninguno de nosotros puede vencer la sonrisa de Zhan-ge!- Yibo declaró con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>-Aiishh, cállate- Xiao Zhan puso los ojos en blanco, pero Yibo pudo ver el tinte rojo arrastrándose sobre él.</p><p>-La sonrisa de Zhan-ge es mi favorita- dijo Yibo en el tono más sincero que pudo reunir.</p><p>Xiao Zhan miró a Yibo con sorpresa y sus labios se separaron, revelando sus dientes de conejo. Yibo sonrió triunfalmente y luego procedió a acariciar el rostro sonriente de Aimi con sus manos.</p><p>-Creo que Aimi también está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así, baobao?- Yibo le sonrió al bebé.</p><p>Aimi soltó una carcajada y los rostros de Xiao Zhan y Yibo se iluminaron diez veces.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>-¿Está seguro? ¿Va a estar bien?- Xiao Zhan repitió al pediatra.</p><p>-No se preocupe. Tenía fiebre leve pero ella está bien - el doctor sonrió a los dos hombres preocupados que estaban frente a él.</p><p>-Está bien- Xiao Zhan asintió y sostuvo a Aimi contra su pecho mientras se preparaban para irse.</p><p>En el camino de regreso, Yibo se sentó al volante, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Xiao Zhan de vez en cuando como si buscara consuelo. Ambos se sintieron impotentes. Era la primera vez que Aimi se enfermaba y ambos estaban muertos de miedo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a casa y arroparon a Aimi después de darle la medicación nocturna, se acostaron en la cama en silencio. Todo el rostro de Xiao Zhan se había reducido a una expresión taciturna de preocupación. Yibo tampoco se sentía mejor.</p><p>Xiao Zhan estaba mirando al techo cuando sintió un chapuzón en el colchón a su lado. Giró la cabeza para ver a Yibo acercándose.</p><p>-Tengo miedo- susurró Yibo y se volvió de lado para mirar a Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Yo también- suspiró Xiao Zhan y también se acercó a Yibo. -Pero el médico dijo que los medicamentos deberían reducirle la fiebre leve. Dijo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero aún así...</p><p>-Yo también…</p><p>Se miraron en silencio y Xiao Zhan notó lo pálido que estaba Yibo. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y sostuvo la mano de Yibo en la suya. Yibo movió sus manos hacia el pecho de Xiao Zhan y entrelazó sus dedos.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, pero no era una molestia. No podía precisar exactamente lo que sentía, pero pronto, ambos se estaban quedando dormidos.</p><p>***</p><p>Cuando los ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron, había un gran peso descansando contra su pecho. Movió la cara y se dio cuenta de que algo suave le rozaba. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Yibo, acurrucado contra él y con el brazo alrededor del pecho.</p><p>El corazón de Xiao Zhan dio un vuelco y levantó la mano de Yibo, dejándola colgar en el aire. Inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, se quedó absolutamente quieto.</p><p>Cuando Yibo se movió, inclinó la cara hacia arriba para esconderla en el hueco del cuello de Xiao Zhan y se acurrucó más cerca hasta que estuvo medio encima de él. Xiao Zhan podía sentir sus labios contra su piel y hundía su cuerpo en la cama tanto como podía, pero no había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir para evitar ser aplastado contra Yibo.</p><p>-Ge- murmuró Yibo de repente.</p><p>-¡¿Estás despierto?!- Xiao Zhan parpadeó confundido y desconcertado.</p><p>-Ge...- repitió Yibo en voz baja y Xiao Zhan notó que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.</p><p>Xiao Zhan le dio un codazo a Yibo y lentamente sus ojos se abrieron.</p><p>-¿Ge?- Yibo repitió de nuevo, lentamente tomando conciencia. -Oh...</p><p>Sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro.</p><p>-Yibo ... tú ... estabas teniendo un sueño- susurró Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Oh...yo...</p><p>Ninguno volvió a hablar pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos el uno en el otro. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese algo invisible entre ellos. Un silencio lo suficientemente pesado como para cortarlo con un cuchillo.</p><p>-Vuelve a dormir- Xiao Zhan finalmente logró recuperar su voz.</p><p>-Está bien- murmuró Yibo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.</p><p>-Yibo...</p><p>-Zhan-ge...</p><p>Yibo se encontró inclinándose aún más y los brazos de Xiao Zhan de alguna manera habían vuelto a descansar a su alrededor en un abrazo íntimo. Tragaron saliva cuando la distancia entre ellos dio paso a suaves alientos que calentaron su piel.</p><p>Xiao Zhan puso una mano en la mejilla de Yibo, y Yibo se inclinó hacia el toque. Pronto, sus narices se rozaban entre sí y sus labios estaban tentadoramente cerca.</p><p>-Yibo, esto no es una buena idea- dijo Xiao Zhan con voz entrecortada, a un pelo de los labios de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo se quedó quieto.</p><p>-Oh...lo siento- murmuró y comenzó a retroceder.</p><p>Las manos de Xiao Zhan lo detuvieron instintivamente antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-No, espera- lo mantuvo en su lugar y lo miró a los ojos. -Yo ... no es porque...</p><p>-Es porque Aimi es lo primero- Yibo terminó la oración por él, entendiendo de inmediato.</p><p>-Mn- Xiao Zhan le dio una sonrisa triste y asintió.</p><p>Yibo sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Descansó su frente contra la de Xiao Zhan y soltó un bufido.</p><p>-Sin mitades rotas- susurró Yibo.</p><p>-Lo siento- le susurró Xiao Zhan, tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Yibo y lo sostuvo firmemente contra él.</p><p>-Está bien- respondió Yibo.</p><p>-Está bien- Xiao Zhan acercó a Yibo para darle un abrazo.</p><p>Yibo se instaló en los brazos de Xiao Zhan y dejó que su calidez lo rodeara. Se permitieron disfrutar del momento durante unos segundos más antes de que Xiao Zhan finalmente lo soltara.</p><p>Yibo se deslizó hacia su lado de la cama.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Bo-di- Xiao Zhan se acurrucó en su edredón.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Zhan-ge- respondió Yibo y se volvió hacia el otro lado antes de dejar que el sueño se llevara los restos de la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(10 meses después)<br/><br/></p><p>-¿Quién cumple un año hoy?- Xiao Zhan exclamó mientras le daba un baño a Aimi.</p><p>-¡¡¡Aimi!!!- Yibo respondió mientras jugaba con la niña para mantenerla entretenida.</p><p>-¡¡Yibo!!- Xiao Zhan corrigió con una risita y salpicó una pequeña cantidad de agua hacia el hombre aturdido.</p><p>-¡Ge!- Yibo protestó y le arrojó un poco de agua con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>-¡¡Yibo!!- Xiao Zhan exclamó y se rió.</p><p>Las pequeñas salpicaduras se convirtieron en una verdadera pelea de agua y pronto, los tres quedaron empapados. Xiao Zhan y Yibo se llevaron la mano a sus caras que ahora goteaban mientras Aimi gorjeaba y reía en su bañera.</p><p>Cuando terminaron de secarla y vestirla, dejaron a la feliz niña en su cuna y centraron su atención en ellos mismos. Todavía estaban mojados y sucios.</p><p>-Toma- Xiao Zhan agarró dos toallas y le arrojó una a Yibo.</p><p>-¡Oww! Tan malo, ge. Tratas a Aimi con tanto cuidado...¿Y a mí? ¡Me acosas y me tratas como basura! - Yibo fingió un gemido e hizo un puchero con petulancia.</p><p>-¿¡Ah, sí!? - Xiao Zhan se secó el cabello y se rió. - ¿Y cómo debería tratarte en su lugar?"</p><p>-Con más cuidado- Yibo exageró un tono de voz suave y extendió la toalla.</p><p>-¡Ven aquí, mocoso!- Xiao Zhan se rió entre dientes y le quitó la toalla de la mano.</p><p>Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Yibo cerró los ojos y con alegría le presentó su rostro. Le secó cuidadosamente la cara con toques dramáticamente suaves y luego también le secó el cabello. En el proceso, se habían acercado y cuando terminó con su cabello, estaban a solo un pie de distancia.</p><p>Xiao Zhan admiró el rostro muy complacido frente a él y sonrió para sí mismo mientras continuaba. Envolvió la toalla alrededor del cuello de Yibo y la deslizó por su garganta lentamente, limpiando las gotas de agua que goteaban. Sintiendo los movimientos lentos, Yibo abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.</p><p>-¿Esto es lo suficientemente suave para ti?- Xiao Zhan preguntó en voz baja y profunda que le hizo algo a Yibo.</p><p>-Te faltó un lugar- respondió Yibo con una suave sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Es eso así?- Xiao Zhan arqueó una ceja y tiró de la toalla que estaba enrollada alrededor de Yibo.</p><p>Todo el cuerpo de Yibo se movió hacia adelante unos pasos más y ahora sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Se miraron el uno al otro y de repente se sintió como si el tiempo se estuviera ralentizando. Los ojos de Yibo no pudieron evitar bajar hasta el lunar en la esquina de los labios de Xiao Zhan. Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se posaron en los labios de Yibo y se demoraron allí.</p><p>-Umm- Yibo salió del momento primero. -¿No tenemos que empezar a hornear su pastel de cumpleaños?</p><p>-Hmm- Xiao Zhan colocó la toalla sobre los hombros de Yibo y dio un paso atrás.</p><p>Yibo encontró su cuerpo siguiendo a Xiao Zhan, pero se contuvo.</p><p>-Tienes razón- Xiao Zhan forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó secándose. -Debería ... empezar con eso.<br/><br/></p><p>*** </p><p>-Pero se supone que ambos debemos-</p><p>-¡Dije que te vayas!</p><p>-Puedo ayudar</p><p>-¡Afuera!</p><p>Xiao Zhan se puso de pie con una mano en las caderas y la otra apuntando a la puerta de la cocina. Yibo lo miró, levemente divertido por el cuadro que pintó con el delantal y la harina en los brazos y la cara.</p><p>-¿Estás seguro?</p><p>-Creo que ambos hemos aprendido la lección. Tú más la cocina es igual a desastre. ¡Hornearé este pastel solo!- Xiao Zhan ordenó y repitió su gesto con la mano para que Yibo saliera.</p><p>-¡Bien! ¡Bien!- Yibo suspiró y levantó ambas manos a la defensiva.</p><p>Con una sonrisa, salió de la cocina hacia donde estaba Aimi en su área de juegos. Se sentó a su lado y la chica inmediatamente se iluminó y balbuceó. Yibo se rió y la sentó en su regazo.</p><p>-¡Ahí tienes!- Yibo dijo efusivamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. -¿¡Estás feliz de que esté aquí !? ¿Estás feliz de que Zhan-ge me haya echado?</p><p>Aimi gorgoteó y soltó una risita.</p><p>-Oh, a ti también te parece divertido, ¿eh?- Fingió fruncir el ceño antes de sonreír y besar la frente de la chica.</p><p>Aimi saltó en sus brazos emocionada.</p><p>-Te gusta recibir besos, ¿no?- Yibo abrazó a la niña y la bañó con más besos.</p><p>Como si estuviera de acuerdo, Aimi hizo ruidos 'mmmm' y 'aaaaa'.</p><p>-A mi también...- se encontró diciendo Yibo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y cerrar la boca con una mano. -Pero Aimi no se lo puede decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Aimi necesita mantener el secreto de Bo-ge.</p><p>Aimi se quedó en silencio casi como si estuviera de acuerdo tácito.</p><p>-Buena chica- Yibo miró hacia la cocina y vio a Xiao Zhan deambulando afanosamente, completamente absorto en el proceso de horneado.</p><p>-A mí también me gustaría que me besaran- suspiró con nostalgia.</p><p>Sintió la mano de Aimi rozar su rostro y volvió su atención a ella. Si no lo supiera mejor, habría adivinado que la niña estaba entendiendo cada palabra que decía, la forma en que lo miraba.</p><p>-Pero por ahora- Yibo cambió su tono y acercó a Aimi -Aimi primero.</p><p>***</p><p>-Olvidamos comprar algunas bebidas- Xiao Zhan salió de la cocina media hora después. -¿Puedes ir a comprarlas?</p><p>-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué deseas?- Yibo volvió a colocar a Aimi y se levantó de un salto.</p><p>-¿Vino, tal vez?</p><p>-Mn- asintió Yibo, agarró su billetera y se fue.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sonrió con cariño ante la obediente disposición y vio a Yibo irse. Se acercó a Aimi, que jugueteaba con un juguete en la boca y la tomó en brazos.</p><p>-Ayaa, mírate, toda babeante baobao- habló en voz baja, con amor. -Ven aquí- le limpió la boca con la manga.</p><p>Aimi se inclinó y cayó contra su hombro en un semi abrazo y balbuceó.</p><p>-¡Aimi da los mejores abrazos!- Dijo efusivamente. -Al igual que su Bo-ge- continuó, pero luego se detuvo conscientemente antes de continuar, - Pero Aimi no puede decirle eso, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-¿Bien?- Xiao Zhan se echó hacia atrás y entrelazó su dedo meñique con el meñique de Aimi.</p><p>Aimi hizo otro zumbido que Xiao Zhan tomó por aceptación del juramento meñique.</p><p>-Aimi no puede contarle a Bo-ge ninguno de los secretos que le he contado sobre él, ¿de acuerdo?- Él movió su dedo por su mejilla y la tocó con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>Aimi pegó sus labios contra su mano en un beso descuidado y sonrió alegremente. El rostro de Xiao Zhan se puso serio mientras veía a la chica divertirse con su mano. Su mente vagó hacia Yibo y no pudo evitar el anhelo que sintió de repente. No era nuevo.</p><p>Lo guardó a un lado como se había acostumbrado a hacer y jugó con Aimi durante un tiempo antes de regresar a la cocina para revisar el pastel. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Yibo gritó.</p><p>-¡Volví!</p><p>-Ponlo en la nevera.</p><p>-Tengo tu favorito- Yibo entró a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante.</p><p>-¡Gracias, Bo-di!- Xiao Zhan le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría.</p><p>Se quedaron uno frente al otro, sonriendo atónitos, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del horno.</p><p>-Parece que el pastel también está listo- Yibo se aclaró la garganta y procedió a poner el vino en la nevera.</p><p>-Umm ... sí- Xiao Zhan también centró su atención en el horno.</p><p>-Huele bien- respondió Yibo.</p><p><em>Nada huele mejor que tú. </em>Su cerebro agregó y se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro.</p><p>-Gracias- Xiao Zhan sacó el pastel con cuidado.</p><p><em>Pero tu olor es algo completamente diferente</em>. Pensó su cerebro y se mordió los labios para asegurarse de no decirlo en voz alta.</p><p>-¡Ahora solo necesito que esto se enfríe y luego puedo congelarlo y estamos listos!- Dijo en cambio.</p><p>-Ai-mei, A-Ming- Xiao Zhan se dirigió a la foto de los padres de Aimi que habían colocado en la estantería después de mudarse con Aimi de regreso a su apartamento. -Sabemos que tus bendiciones siempre están con Aimi, pero envíale algunas bendiciones especiales extra hoy, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Rebotó a Aimi en sus brazos mientras les hablaba y Aimi sonrió a las fotos y a Xiao Zhan y Yibo.</p><p>-Siempre dejaremos que este día sea un día de celebración y recuerdo- continuó y miró las fotos con ojos brillantes -para que Aimi te conozca, sepa quién eras, sepa que fue amada y sepa que siempre lo será.</p><p>Yibo asintió con la cabeza incluso cuando sintió arder la parte posterior de sus ojos.</p><p>Procedieron a soplar la vela y cortar el pastel con la mano de Aimi en la suya. Aimi se sentó en su silla de comedor e hizo sonidos adorables mientras cortaban la primera rebanada juntas.</p><p><em>Su mano sobre la mía se siente tan cálida y bien</em>. Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar pensar mientras cortaban dos rebanadas más juntas mientras cantaban feliz cumpleaños.</p><p><em>Sus manos son tan suaves y gentiles.</em> Yibo pensó justo antes de soltarse a regañadientes cuando Xiao Zhan comenzó a colocar las rodajas.</p><p>Habían decidido que pasarían el día recordando a sus amigos y sus buenos recuerdos en lugar de llorarlos. Se habían prometido mutuamente que este día sería tan feliz para Aimi cada año como fuera posible.</p><p>Se sentaron el resto de la noche con Aimi, quien se salpicó la rebanada de pastel por toda la cara y el cuerpo felizmente, y recordó el pastel y el vino.</p><p>-¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?- Yibo preguntó de repente. -En su boda...</p><p>-Hmm- Xiao Zhan sonrió y comenzó a pensar. -¡Hermoso! ¡Muy guapo! ¡Me desmayé como todos los demás! </p><p>-¡¡Zhan-ge !!- Yibo le golpeó el brazo y se sonrojó.</p><p>-Está bien, está bien...-Xiao Zhan se frotó el brazo con un siseo y se rió. -¡Pero sí pensé que eras guapo!</p><p>-¿De Verdad?- Yibo se sonrojó.</p><p>-Mn. Y yo pensé que eras un poco frío, distante ... para una boda- Xiao Zhan se rió entre dientes y alborotó el cabello de Yibo. -Pero eso fue antes de que supiera que simplemente te tomas el tiempo para abrirte a la gente.</p><p>-¿Eso es? ¿Nada más?- Yibo hizo un puchero.</p><p>-¡Aya! Yo ... yo ... también pensé que eras muy amable por estar tan atento a Ai-mei todo el tiempo. Ella no podía caminar demasiado con su vestido, así que le trajiste agua y bocadillos mientras estaban ocupados con los invitados.</p><p>-¿Lo notaste?</p><p>-Por supuesto lo hice. Ahora te toca.</p><p>-No me di cuenta de ti- sonrió Yibo y luego se atragantó con su bebida cuando Xiao Zhan envió una mano volando a su pierna con una bofetada sonora. -¡Bueno! ¡Dios! Estaba bromeando- se rió entre dientes. -Umm...</p><p>-Wow ... ¿tienes que pensar tanto tiempo?</p><p>-Pensé que eras hermoso- respondió solemnemente Yibo.</p><p>-Oh- Xiao Zhan se sintió avergonzado y luego fingió reír - muy gracioso.</p><p>-No, en serio, eras la persona más hermosa de la habitación y tu novio era un idiota por coquetear con otra persona a pesar de tenerte a su lado.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió que todo su cuerpo se agitaba y se acomodó en su silla con nerviosismo.</p><p>-¡Ah, Bo-di! Gracias- respondió torpemente. - ¡Sabes cómo hacer que alguien se sienta especial!</p><p>-Y luego vi la forma en que capturaste los momentos de la boda con tanta naturalidad con tu cámara. No interrumpiste a la gente, no infringiste ningún momento, de alguna manera encontraste el momento perfecto para capturar un momento sincero. Y todo el mundo siempre estaba feliz cuando veía la foto justo después de hacer clic. Me hizo querer verlos también.</p><p>-¿Por qué no viniste y me preguntaste?</p><p>-Llegué a verlas más tarde- se encogió de hombros Yibo. -Eran perfectas.</p><p>Sonrieron lentamente y tintinearon sus vasos.</p><p>-Fue una boda perfecta- susurró Xiao Zhan. -Eran perfectos.</p><p>-Por Ai-saozi y Ming-ge- dijo Yibo.</p><p>-Y por nuestra Aimi- agregó Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Por nuestra Aimi.</p><p><em>Y por tí.</em> Sus mentes agregaron inconscientemente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de que se dieran cuenta, había pasado otro mes y era hora de mudarse al nuevo lugar que habían encontrado.</p><p>-Mira a tu alrededor, baobao- Xiao Zhan acunó a Aimi en sus brazos. -¡Esta fue tu casa durante un año! ¡Di adiós!- Agitó su pequeño brazo hacia la casa.</p><p>-Bien, el coche está listo- Yibo apareció de nuevo en el apartamento. -¿Listo?-</p><p>-Hmm- Xiao Zhan asintió con una mirada triste en su rostro.</p><p>-¿Que pasó?- Yibo le puso una mano en el hombro.</p><p>-Voy a extrañar este lugar- suspiró Xiao Zhan y se rió de sí mismo. -Lo siento, vamos.-</p><p>Yibo lo mantuvo en su lugar y luego, para sorpresa de Xiao Zhan, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acercó.</p><p>-Yo también extrañaré este lugar- Yibo también sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>Xiao Zhan dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se dejó rodear con Aimi por los brazos de Yibo. Por un momento, se permitió sentir la calidez y la intimidad del abrazo y se instaló cómodamente en él.</p><p>-Muy bien, estoy listo ahora- Xiao Zhan se apartó unos momentos después y Yibo lo soltó a regañadientes.</p><p>-Está bien, entonces- Yibo tomó a Aimi en sus brazos y sonrió -¡Vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar!-</p><p>***</p><p>-¡Esta es una casa espaciosa!- Yibo se estiró y se dejó caer en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento de tres habitaciones.</p><p>-Estoy tan feliz de haber decidido arreglar las cosas antes de mudarnos- Xiao Zhan se sentó a su lado con un bufido. -O esto hubiera sido diez veces más agotador.-</p><p>Se estiró y giró el cuello con una mueca de dolor y un gemido.</p><p>-Ven aquí- Yibo se sentó, dio la vuelta a Xiao Zhan y comenzó a masajear su cuello.</p><p>-Yibo, está bien, yo… aahh- Xiao Zhan dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio cuando Yibo se amasó en su cuello. -Eso se siente tan bien- exhaló relajado.</p><p>Yibo sonrió y siguió masajeando, prestando máxima atención a cada reacción y sonido que hacía Xiao Zhan para ser más efectivo. Cuando encontró un punto particularmente dolorido, Xiao Zhan dejó escapar un gemido que hizo que el estómago de Yibo hiciera saltos mortales.</p><p>Justo cuando el sonido salió de su garganta, Xiao Zhan se congeló. Se tragó el resto del gemido y cerró los ojos avergonzado.</p><p>-Está bien- le dio la espalda a Yibo y se puso de pie - Guardemos nuestras cosas y acomodémonos. Es casi la hora de cenar.-</p><p>Yibo se aclaró la garganta y asintió. Llevaron sus maletas y se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. La primera habitación a la derecha iba a ser la de Aimi y más adelante en el pasillo, había dos habitaciones una frente a la otra a cada lado.</p><p>Mientras miraban ambas habitaciones, ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que no habían decidido cuál sería la suya.</p><p><em>Esto es tan estupido</em>. Xiao Zhan puso los ojos en blanco.<em> ¿Cómo es que nunca mencionamos esto cuando nos mudaron los muebles? Ni siquiera discutimos cuál será nuestra habitación y cuál será la de invitado...oh</em></p><p><em>¿Vamos a lanzar una moneda?</em>  Los ojos de Yibo recorrieron las habitaciones.  <em>¿¡Cómo no surgió esto hasta ahora !? Estábamos tan absortos con Aimi y sus cosas y su habitación que nunca decidimos cuál sería nuestra habitación y qué haremos con la otra ... oh.</em></p><p>Ambos se volvieron para mirarse mientras estaban parados en las entradas de cada una de las dos habitaciones.</p><p>-¿Cúal?- Yibo preguntó con cuidado.</p><p>-Tú eliges- respondió Xiao Zhan, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que quería decir.</p><p>-No, tú eliges- Yibo se mordió los labios.</p><p>Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, indecisos en permitir que se dijera más. Luego, con un suspiro, Xiao Zhan miró hacia otro lado y habló.</p><p>-Quizás ... es algo bueno- murmuró.</p><p>Yibo miró hacia abajo y respiró en silencio.</p><p>-Sí ... tal vez- respondió.</p><p>-Puedes elegir la habitación que quieras- ofreció Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo no lo miró a los ojos, pero asintió.</p><p>-BoDi- Xiao Zhan comenzó suavemente cuando Yibo no dijo nada más. -Mírame.</p><p>Yibo levantó los ojos y miró. Xiao Zhan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada y extendió su mano.</p><p>-¿Piedra Papel tijeras?</p><p>Yibo logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y también levantó la mano.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>***</p><p>Después de meter a Aimi en su habitación, Xiao Zhan y Yibo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Se pararon en el pasillo y arrastraron los pies mientras se miraban el uno al otro, deteniéndose. Habían compartido una habitación durante un año y ahora la mera idea de tener habitaciones separadas les parecía extraña.</p><p>-Entonces...-Xiao Zhan comenzó y se subió las mangas -tú ... umm ... ¿necesitas algo más para tu habitación?</p><p>-Uhh ... no. Creo que estoy bien- Yibo se frotó la nuca y respondió.</p><p>-Está bien- Xiao Zhan frunció los labios y mordió el inferior sin cesar. -Pues, buenas noches.</p><p>-Mn, buenas noches- Yibo apartó los ojos de los labios húmedos de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Asintió y se volvió para dirigirse a su habitación. Xiao Zhan vio como Yibo desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible y se apoyó contra la puerta. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, también entró en su habitación.</p><p>¿Cuándo me acostumbré tanto a compartir habitación con él? Xiao Zhan se preguntó con tristeza mientras se metía en la cama.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, todavía estaba despierto.</p><p>Con un gruñido, se sentó. La cama se sentía vacía. La habitación se sentía vacía. Y, extrañamente, algo en Xiao Zhan se sentía vacío. Pasó una mano por su rostro y de repente la imagen de Yibo brilló frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Su respiración se detuvo y se volvió para mirar el espacio vacío a su lado. Pasó una mano por la sábana sin arrugas en el lado de la cama de Yibo. Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él mientras su mente vagaba.</p><p>-Yibo…- susurró, sorprendido por el anhelo en su propia voz.</p><p>***</p><p>Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que se mudaron a la nueva casa para que Yibo finalmente se rompiera. Sin embargo, estaba impresionado consigo mismo. No había esperado pasar la primera noche durmiendo en una habitación diferente a la de Xiao Zhan. Apenas había dormido, pero al menos no se había derrumbado y golpeado en su habitación como había sido tentado varias veces.</p><p>Una parte de él se preguntó si Xiao Zhan sentía lo mismo. Sus ojos escanearían a Xiao Zhan, buscando cualquier signo de malestar o anhelo. Pero solo se veía cansado, lo cual era normal dado que Aimi todavía los despertaba de vez en cuando durante la noche.</p><p>Esa noche fue la cuarta noche de Yibo dando vueltas en la cama. Podía sentirse cerca del punto de inflexión.</p><p>Quizás es difícil dormir porque es un lugar nuevo y una cama nueva. Quizás solo necesito compañía para relajarme.</p><p>Convenciéndose así, Yibo saltó de la cama. Se acercó y se retiró de la puerta varias veces antes de finalmente rendirse y abrir la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió también y Xiao Zhan salió, deteniéndose al verlo también.</p><p>-Oh, hey-murmuró Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo se perdio ante la vista. El cabello desordenado que sobresalia en todas direcciones, la voz profunda y atontada, el sueño completó la mirada soñadora en el rostro.</p><p>-Hey ...- Yibo salió.</p><p>-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Preguntó Xiao Zhan, entrando también en el pasillo.</p><p>-Mn- Yibo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no puedes dormir?</p><p><em>Porque no estás a mi lado</em>. La mente de Xiao Zhan respondió.</p><p>-Simplemente ... no puedo- Xiao Zhan miró hacia otro lado y se frotó la nuca. -¿Tu?</p><p><em>Porque te necesito a mi lado.</em> Suministró el cerebro de Yibo.</p><p>-Solo...- se encogió de hombros de nuevo.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio y lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.</p><p>-Bo-di- Xiao Zhan fue el primero en hablar.</p><p>-¿Si?- Yibo lo miró, sintiéndose repentinamente esperanzado por lo que no sabía.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se encontró dando unos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco y de repente estaba completamente despierto y todos sus sentidos hormigueaban.</p><p>-Es extraño no tenerte a mi lado- prosiguió Xiao Zhan, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a Yibo. -¡Lo siento!- Xiao Zhan espetó, al notar que Yibo se congelaba. -No lo hice....no quise hacerlo sonar, eso salió-</p><p>-Yo también.-</p><p>Los ojos de Xiao Zhan volvieron a mirar a Yibo ante sus palabras y se abrieron.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Yo también te extraño- susurró Yibo. -Yo...-</p><p>Xiao Zhan se adelantó y cubrió el espacio restante entre ellos. Antes de que Yibo supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, dos brazos lo habían empujado hacia el cuerpo alto y delgado. En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Ambos hombres jadearon cuando la piel tocó piel. Suspiros doloridos escaparon de sus bocas cuando el calor se encontró con el calor.</p><p>Sus corazones se aceleraron cuando los labios hambrientos de Xiao Zhan devoraron a Yibo. Apretó los brazos alrededor de Yibo, que se aferraba a él, hambriento y aturdido.</p><p>-Zhan-ge...- Yibo gimió en su boca antes de que Xiao Zhan se sumergiera más profundamente.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió que sus últimos hilos de restricción se rompían al escuchar el gemido de impotencia. Empujó a Yibo hacia atrás, lo inmovilizó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Se convirtieron en una maraña de labios y extremidades mientras se apretaban entre sí, queriendo fundirse en uno.</p><p>-Zhan-ge...-Yibo respiró de nuevo cuando Xiao Zhan finalmente se retiró para tomar una bocanada de aire.</p><p>-Yibo...- Xiao Zhan dijo con voz ronca.</p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos oscuros y cargados de deseo.</p><p>-Bésame de nuevo- susurró Yibo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Xiao Zhan y acercándolo.</p><p>Con un gruñido bajo, Xiao Zhan se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez no escatimó piedad, mordisqueando y chupando a Yibo sin piedad. Yibo suspiró y gimió, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Xiao Zhan, rogando por más.</p><p>Xiao Zhan pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Yibo, agarrando cada parte de él. Yibo se reclinó contra la pared mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Xiao Zhan, deteniéndose para agarrar su trasero. Xiao Zhan gimió en el beso cuando Yibo apretó su trasero y movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Esta vez, ambos gimieron. Fuerte y lascivo.</p><p>Se apartaron del beso, los labios aún flotando uno sobre el otro, respiraciones calientes y pesadas, ojos ardientes, corazones acelerados. Yibo sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía bajo la mirada de Xiao Zhan. Quería ser quemado a cenizas. Lo deseaba tanto.</p><p>En ese momento, un suave grito sonó desde la habitación contigua.</p><p>-Aimi…- susurraron ambos hombres a la vez y se separaron, desenredandose lentamente el uno del otro, antes de arreglarse la ropa y domar sus corazones que latían rápidamente.</p><p>Con una larga y última mirada el uno al otro, Xiao Zhan y Yibo se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la niña que lloraba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yibo se despertó con un gemido bajo. Su cuello estaba rígido y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Había dormido en la posición más incómoda en su cama después de atender a una inquieta Aimi dos veces en el transcurso de la noche.</p><p>Diez minutos después, escuchó a Aimi quejarse y se levantó inmediatamente para ir a ver cómo estaba. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, notó que Xiao Zhan ya estaba allí. Recordó lo torpemente que se habían separado después de que Aimi se hubiera vuelto a dormir.</p><p><em>Zhan-ge. </em>Él se encogió. <em>Mierda. Anoche. Probablemente se arrepienta y piense que deberíamos tener más cuidado y no volver a hacerlo nunca.</em></p><p>Con el corazón apesadumbrado, entró en la habitación. Y, efectivamente, cuando Xiao Zhan se dio la vuelta al notar su llegada, su rostro confirmó todo lo que temía Yibo.</p><p>Cuando Aimi se calmó de nuevo, Xiao Zhan respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Yibo.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Yibo— comenzó Xiao Zhan de inmediato. —Yo ... no sé qué me pasó.</p><p><em>Lo lamenta. </em>Yibo pensó abatido.</p><p>—Eso no fue...como debería haber sucedido— fueron las siguientes palabras de Xiao Zhan.</p><p><em>¿Qué? </em>El cerebro de Yibo hizo una doble toma.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, debería haber-</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que <em>esto</em> no es lo que debería haber sucedido?</p><p>—¡Barrrrr!— Aimi arrulló de fondo.</p><p>—Quiero decir, no debería haber...— Xiao Zhan parecía nervioso e inseguro —ya sabes...haberte saltado así.</p><p>—Pero te pedí que me besaras de nuevo— espetó Yibo.</p><p>—¡Basssss!— Aimi continuó su charla.</p><p>—Así que tú...quiero decir, no...no...— comenzó Xiao Zhan, pero se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>—Lo quería tanto como tú, Zhan-ge— Yibo se ilusionó y dio un paso hacia Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se llenaron de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, como si de repente se liberara de una enorme carga. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yibo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yibo sintió que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando</p><p>—¡¡Baaabaaaa!!</p><p>Ambos hombres se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro y luego se volvieron lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido.</p><p>—¡¡Baaaa !! Baaa !!!— Aimi gorgoteó y se rió de ellos.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Ella acaba de-<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Decir baba?<br/><br/></p><p>—¡¡BAA Baa!!— Aimi habló de nuevo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Joder— soltaron ambos y luego se golpearon la boca con las manos.<br/><br/></p><p>Con los ojos muy abiertos, estallaron en risitas que rápidamente se convirtieron en carcajadas incontrolables.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡¡Babaaaa!!— Aimi repitió de nuevo.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Si! ¡Si!— Xiao Zhan se inclinó para sacarla de su cuna. —¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Tus babas están aquí!— Yibo se rió a carcajadas con absoluta alegría y deleite y le dio un beso en la mejilla.<br/><br/></p><p>La sonrisa de Xiao Zhan se suavizó y sostuvo a Aimi contra su pecho y miró a Yibo con cariño.<br/><br/></p><p>—Somos tus babas— habló en voz baja.<br/><br/></p><p>—Sí, lo somos— respondió suavemente Yibo y le devolvió la cálida mirada.<br/><br/></p><p>—Siempre y para siempre— Xiao Zhan sonrió y se acercó a Yibo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Siempre y para siempre— respondió Yibo y selló sus labios.<br/><br/></p><p>Este beso, a diferencia de la noche anterior, fue suave y tierno. Se tomaron los labios del otro con suavidad y se movieron juntos como si escucharan una suave melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar. Las manos de Yibo se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Xiao Zhan y sus labios lo dejaron brevemente para plantar un beso en su lunar.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yibo antes de que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente. Se besaron sin prisas, en los labios, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la barbilla, hasta que se llenaron del sabor del otro y nada más.<br/><br/></p><p>—Zhan-ge— susurró Yibo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro cuando se apartó.<br/><br/></p><p>—Bo-di— Xiao Zhan le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡¡¡Babaa!!!—Aimi saltó hacia Yibo tomándolos a ambos con la guardia baja.<br/><br/></p><p>Ambos hombres se rieron y Yibo tomó a Aimi en sus brazos. Se acurrucó contra él felizmente y Xiao Zhan sintió un calor vertiginoso extenderse por su cuerpo y asentarse en su estómago al verlo.</p><p>—Te amo— dijo antes de que su mente pudiera alcanzarlo para detenerlo.</p><p>La mano de Yibo en la espalda de Aimi se detuvo y miró a Xiao Zhan con los ojos abiertos. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Aimi y luego rápidamente la volvió a poner en la cuna para su desaprobación.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Qué?— Preguntó con impaciencia. —Dilo otra vez.</p><p>El corazón de Xiao Zhan estaba acelerado, pero cuanto más miraba el rostro esperanzado de Yibo, más sentía su corazón alcanzarlo.</p><p>—Dije— Xiao Zhan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yibo y lo acercó más. —Te amo. Te amo mucho.</p><p>—Pero, ge...estás seguro...quiero decir que...esto...— Yibo se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Amo nuestra vida juntos. Amo a nuestra familia unida. Pero sobre todo, amo todo sobre ti. Me encanta cómo no puedes evitar bailar y balancearte cada vez que suena música. Me encanta cómo miras a Aimi. Me encanta la forma en que haces tu mejor esfuerzo cuando haces cualquier cosa. Me encanta cómo te asustan las películas de terror. Me encanta que en secreto te encanta abrazar. Y lo quiero todo. Quiero todo de tí. Y quiero que tengas todo de mí. Somos una familia. Somos mejores amigos. Y quiero que también seamos socios. De por vida.</p><p>Los ojos de Yibo se llenaron de lágrimas.</p><p>—Pero...— Yibo sintió que su corazón se sentía asustado. —Pero que si-</p><p>—Mientras hablemos, mientras lo intentemos, mientras recordemos lo que es importante... nunca habrá dos mitades rotas para que Aimi elija. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Wang Yibo. Nos amo lo suficiente por los dos. Si necesitas tiempo...</p><p>—¡No!— Yibo soltó y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. —No. ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero!</p><p>—No nos vamos a casar todavía, Yibo pero ... yo también— Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar bromear.</p><p>—¡¡Zhan-ge!!— Las lágrimas de Yibo finalmente cayeron incluso cuando se sonrojó. —¡Yo también te amo!</p><p>La respiración de Xiao Zhan se detuvo momentáneamente ante la declaración, pero pronto fue ahogado en besos.</p><p>—¡Yo también te amo, ge! ¡Los amo a ustedes! ¿¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo!?— Yibo exclamó mientras besaba a Xiao Zhan repetidamente.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se rió, su corazón vertiginoso y lleno.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>Esa noche, Yibo movió rápidamente sus cosas a la habitación de Xiao Zhan y cuando terminó, empujó a Xiao Zhan a la cama sin dudarlo.</p><p>—Ahora— dijo con impaciencia —¡tenemos que continuar donde lo dejamos!</p><p>—Mmm— Xiao Zhan tarareó de acuerdo cuando Yibo tomó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con avidez.</p><p>Sus cuerpos cayeron en el patrón familiar de la noche anterior y se enredaron juntos inmediatamente. Mientras se besaban, Xiao Zhan los volteó y se subió a la parte superior, rodando su cuerpo contra el de Yibo, provocando suaves gemidos de él.</p><p>—Joder, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto— Yibo respiró y apoyó la frente de nuevo en la de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>—Yo también— Xiao Zhan ahuecó su rostro y presionó más besos en sus labios.</p><p>Se miraron y sonrieron. Yibo pasó un dedo por el rostro y la mandíbula de Xiao Zhan, deteniéndose en sus labios. Xiao Zhan besó el dedo antes de dejar más besos en su mano, muñeca y antebrazo.</p><p>La respiración de Yibo se detuvo cuando los labios de Xiao Zhan se abrieron paso por su brazo hasta su hombro, su cuello y de regreso a sus labios esperando. Sonrió cuando Xiao Zhan lo besó febrilmente una vez más.</p><p>—Sabes a caramelo— murmuró Xiao Zhan mientras chupaba otro beso en la mandíbula de Yibo.</p><p>—¿Que tipo?— Preguntó Yibo, sin aliento cuando Xiao Zhan presionó contra él y continuó envolviendo sus labios alrededor de cada centímetro de su piel.</p><p>—Mi tipo favorito— respondió Xiao Zhan en voz baja y profunda.</p><p>Cerró los ojos en Yibo y volvió a frotar las caderas.</p><p>—Zhan-ge...— Yibo cerró los ojos mientras sus erecciones se frotaban entre sí.</p><p>Xiao Zhan empujó más fuerte contra él.</p><p>—Yibo...— Xiao Zhan pasó su mano por el cabello de Yibo y tiró de ellos un poco, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>Dejó un rastro de besos por el cuello de Yibo y chupó su garganta. Su lengua encontró el camino hacia su oído y lamió las curvas. Sus dientes se encontraron mordisqueando la suave piel debajo de la oreja de Yibo.</p><p>A medida que pasaban los minutos, se perdían explorando el cuerpo del otro. Yibo se retorcía bajo cada toque y beso ardiente.</p><p>Justo cuando Yibo los hizo girar y se puso encima de Xiao Zhan, el monitor del bebé emitió un pitido. Con un gruñido, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Xiao Zhan y Xiao Zhan se rió.</p><p>—Vamos— Xiao Zhan dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Aimi-</p><p>—Espera— Yibo le impidió moverse —tal vez ella se calme.</p><p>—¡Yibo!— Xiao Zhan exclamó y lo miró boquiabierto —cariño, tenemos que ir a ver cómo está. Puedo ir.</p><p>Xiao Zhan levantó una ceja y miró a Yibo, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. —¿Qué?</p><p>—Dilo de nuevo— sonrió Yibo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Cariño...</p><p>—Oh— Xiao Zhan sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Yibo. —<em>Cariño</em>— repitió dulcemente —te amo, pero necesito ir a ver a nuestra bebé ahora mismo.</p><p>La sonrisa de Yibo se amplió y se apresuró a darle un beso rápido en los labios.</p><p>—Yo también te amo, y tienes que decirme eso varias veces al día— ordenó antes de levantarse de la cama. —Iré a ver a Aimi.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se rió y negó con la cabeza, pero su corazón se llenó de un nuevo tipo de emoción.</p><p>Un sentimiento de pertenencia.</p><p>Finalmente.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Muchas gracias por leer &lt;3</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Un año después)</p><p>-Y el nuevo campeón es...junta tus manos por el ganador de esta carrera...ha tenido una gran temporada este año...¡¡Wang Yibo !!-</p><p>Los espectadores rugieron con aplausos y las cámaras enloquecieron cuando Yibo subió al podio. Con una generosa reverencia en todas direcciones, aceptó el trofeo y lo alzó triunfalmente sobre su cabeza.</p><p>-¡Gracias!- Yibo exclamó después cuando varios micrófonos fueron colocados frente a él con entusiasmo. -Gracias a toda mi afición por todo el apoyo, a mi equipo por sus incansables esfuerzos. Quiero dedicar esta victoria a Ming-ge, sin su guía nunca hubiera llegado aquí. Y por último- sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se posaron en un par de figuras en la distancia- me gustaría agradecer a mi familia que es mi pilar de fuerza y que significa todo para mí.</p><p>Yibo respondió algunas preguntas más y luego se despidió, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia las dos figuras. Le entregó su trofeo a su equipo que vitoreó la victoria y lo felicitó en repetidas ocasiones tan pronto como ingresó al salón.</p><p>-¡Ahi esta!- Xiao Zhan le anunció a Aimi a quién tenía en sus brazos. -¡Dile felicitaciones a papá!- Hizo un gesto con la mano de Aimi cuando Yibo se acercó a ellos.</p><p>-¡¡Papá!!- Aimi chilló y saltó a sus brazos tan pronto como Yibo estuvo a su alcance. -¡¡Felicitationes!!- Tanteó la palabra con entusiasmo.</p><p>-¡Gracias, baobao!- Yibo se rió con cariño y le dio un beso en las mejillas.</p><p>-Ewww ... papá sudoroso!- Aimi arrugó la nariz y se apartó de Yibo.</p><p>Yibo levantó las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras y luego miró a Xiao Zhan, quien se tapó la boca pero no pudo contener la risa ante la reacción de Aimi. Yibo le lanzó una mirada furiosa y luego volvió su atención a Aimi.</p><p>-¿Qué tal si Aimi va a jugar con Feng-ge?- Yibo le lanzó a Xiao Zhan otra mirada antes de irse con Aimi hacia su manager, Qian Feng. -A Aimi le gusta Feng-ge, ¿verdad?</p><p>-¡Fu-ge! ¡Fu-ge!- Aimi dijo efusivamente tan pronto como el hombre sonriente se acercó a ella.</p><p>-¡Aya! Aimi! ¡Mi chica favorita en todo el mundo!- Qian Feng arrulló mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. -¿¡Viste a tu papá ganar!?</p><p>Aimi asintió felizmente.</p><p>-Feng-ge, ¿podrías cuidarla un poco?- Preguntó Yibo.</p><p>-Mhmm- Qian Feng sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Yibo sonreía y se dirigía de regreso a Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo agarró a Xiao Zhan por la muñeca y lo arrastró a la trastienda.</p><p>-Yibo, donde-</p><p>Antes de que Xiao Zhan pudiera terminar su investigación, la puerta se había cerrado detrás de ellos y Yibo cayó contra ella y tiró de Xiao Zhan hacia él.</p><p>-Ahora- susurró Yibo, sosteniendo a Xiao Zhan cerca de las muñecas -felicítame correctamente.</p><p>-Yibo sudoroso- Xiao Zhan arrugó la nariz y sonrió, incluso cuando apretó a Yibo contra la puerta.</p><p>-Pensé que te gustaba- dijo Yibo sin aliento, amando la sensación del cuerpo de Xiao Zhan pegado al suyo lentamente.</p><p>-Sí- murmuró Xiao Zhan contra sus labios y antes de que Yibo pudiera responder, presionó sus labios contra los de Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan agarró el cabello húmedo y sudoroso de Yibo y se sumergió profundamente en su cálida boca. Se besaron apresuradamente, desordenadamente, empujados uno contra el otro. Yibo clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Xiao Zhan, acercándolo más, queriendo más, exigiendo más.</p><p>-Felicitaciones, mi amor- susurró Xiao Zhan contra sus labios cuando salieron a la superficie en busca de aire.</p><p>-Gracias- sonrió Yibo y plantó otro beso descuidado en los labios enrojecidos de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Entonces- Yibo besó la nariz de Xiao Zhan -¿qué obtengo por ganar?</p><p>-¿Todo ese premio en metálico no es suficiente?- Xiao Zhan fingió estar sorprendido.</p><p>-Nop</p><p>En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.</p><p>-Muy bien, ustedes dos- dijo Qian Feng -hay gente aquí que quiere conocer a Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan gruñó, pero se inclinó y dejó un beso largo y húmedo en los labios de Yibo antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>-Es todo tuyo, Feng-ge- Xiao Zhan empujó a Yibo hacia el hombre y extendió la mano para quitarle a Aimi.</p><p>-¡¡Baba !!- Aimi exclamó emocionada al ver a Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Te lo devolveré en una pieza lo suficientemente pronto- Qian Feng sonrió.</p><p>Yibo frunció el ceño a los dos hombres y puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-Volveré pronto, ge- Yibo plantó un beso en la mejilla de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-<em>Cuando termines… ¿qué tal si te doy el mejor polvo de tu vida cuando nos vayamos a casa esta noche?</em>- Xiao Zhan se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Yibo antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla también.</p><p>La oreja de Yibo se puso roja y tosió cuando Xiao Zhan se alejó de nuevo, sonriendo amigablemente como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>-Vamos, Feng-ge- Yibo condujo apresuradamente al hombre hacia la gente que esperaba. -Terminemos con esto rápidamente.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/>Advertencia: escena ZHANYI +18</p><p>-¡Paciencia, Yibo!- Xiao Zhan se rió entre dientes mientras Yibo lo arrastraba hacia su habitación una vez que Aimi se había ido a dormir.</p><p>-He esperado todo el maldito día- gruñó Yibo cuando entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.</p><p>-¿Es eso así?- Xiao Zhan lo hizo girar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>Yibo se sobresaltó por un breve segundo pero luego se derritió en el beso que siguió.</p><p>-Mmm- tarareó felizmente mientras Xiao Zhan lo llevaba de espaldas a la cama.</p><p>Cuando la parte de atrás de su rodilla golpeó el borde de la cama, se dejó caer hacia atrás y Xiao Zhan lo siguió, arrastrándose encima de él con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>-Felicidades, cariño- Xiao Zhan frotó su nariz contra la de Yibo y le deseó suavemente.</p><p>--Estoy listo para mi regalo- respondió Yibo con una sonrisa ansiosa.</p><p>Unos minutos después, su ropa yacía en el suelo y Xiao Zhan tenía sus dedos lubricados abriendo a Yibo con tijeras. Yibo no sentie tener suficiente de esos dedos dentro de él. Xiao Zhan sabía exactamente qué hacer con ellos y Yibo se deshacia sin poder hacer nada todas y cada una de las veces.</p><p>-Zhan-ge...- respiró pesadamente mientras Xiao Zhan insertaba un tercer dedo. -¡Mierda, ge!-</p><p>Xiao Zhan lanzó la pierna de Yibo por encima de su hombro y lo levantó, colocándolo en la posición que quería. Era la cosa favorita de Yibo después de tener el control de cada pequeña cosa durante todo el día: dejarse ir. Y con gusto lo dejaría ir si eso significara que Xiao Zhan asumiera el control.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se alineó y entró lentamente en él. Se inclinó hacia adelante para empujar más hasta que tocó fondo. Con un gemido, Yibo dejó que la sensación de estar lleno se asentara en él. No importa cuántas veces hacían esto, siempre se sentía abrumador y Xiao Zhan sabía exactamente cómo estirar a Yibo.</p><p>Xiao Zhan plantó una mano junto a Yibo en la cama, agarró su muslo con la otra y comenzó a moverse.</p><p>-Yibo- gruñó en voz baja mientras empujaba hacia él. -¿Sabes lo jodidamente atractivo que te veías cuando corriste hoy y cuando ganaste?- Lo golpeó con más fuerza con cada palabra -cuando te paraste en ese podio...</p><p>Yibo sintió que un rubor se extendía por su rostro mientras Xiao Zhan deseaba su victoria y a él. Hundió los dedos en sus hombros, anhelando más cercanía, anhelando más calor, anhelando más todo. Xiao Zhan lo reorganizó en una posición que lo hizo doblar por la mitad y procedió a embestirlo más profundo y más rápido.</p><p>Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para encontrarse con los labios de Yibo y Yibo quería saborearlo. Mientras las manos de Xiao Zhan trabajaban la erección de Yibo al mismo tiempo que sus empujes, Yibo sintió que su liberación se apoderaba de él.</p><p>-Ge...- gimió más fuerte con cada embestida -¡Mierda!</p><p>-Correte conmigo, Yibo...- La voz de Xiao Zhan era ronca cuando comenzó a perder todo el control.</p><p>Chocó sus labios contra Yibo para reprimir sus fuertes gemidos y chupó y mordisqueó sus labios hasta que se pusieron en carne viva y rojos. Con un empujón final, Xiao Zhan los envió a ambos al límite. Se folló a Yibo a través de su orgasmo, sacando hasta lo último que podia, hasta que temblaron de placer y sus cuerpos se volvieron flácidos.</p><p>-Mierda- jadeó Yibo cuando volvió a sus sentidos.</p><p>-Mierda- Xiao Zhan colapsó encima de él.</p><p>Rodó hacia un lado y se quedó quieto y satisfecho.</p><p>-Ese fue el mejor regalo- suspiró feliz Yibo.</p><p>Yibo plantó un perezoso beso en el hombro de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>-Bueno ... técnicamente ... hay un regalo más- Xiao Zhan volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió descaradamente.</p><p>-Espera, ¿lo hay?- Yibo se incorporó hasta los codos y preguntó.</p><p>-Cierra los ojos- Xiao Zhan se sentó y tiró de él para darle un beso rápido.</p><p>Yibo se apresuró a hacer lo que le dijeron y Xiao Zhan se levantó de la cama y regresó unos segundos después. Sonrió amorosamente al rostro visiblemente emocionado de Yibo y le plantó un beso en la nariz.</p><p>-Está bien- susurró Xiao Zhan. -Ábrelos ahora.</p><p>Yibo abrió los ojos en un instante y se congeló. Xiao Zhan se sentó frente a él, sobre ambas rodillas, sosteniendo un objeto pequeño y brillante en su mano.</p><p>-Ge...- jadeó Yibo. -Qué-</p><p>-Léelo- Xiao Zhan le entregó el anillo con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>Yibo lo tomó y lo giró a la luz. En el anillo, había una inscripción.</p><p>
  <em>Envejeceremos juntos.</em>
</p><p>-Lo prometo- dijo Xiao Zhan cuando vio que los ojos de Yibo se humedecían.</p><p>-Te creo- Yibo dejó escapar una risa entrecortada y se secó las lágrimas.</p><p>Xiao Zhan se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en las mejillas húmedas.</p><p>-¿Puedo ponerlo en tu dedo anular, Wang Yibo?</p><p>Yibo asintió y observó con creciente alegría mientras Xiao Zhan se ponía el anillo.</p><p>-Compré uno a juego para mí- Xiao Zhan reveló un segundo anillo y se lo entregó a Yibo, quien lo deslizó en su dedo con cuidado.</p><p>Entrelazaron sus dedos y Xiao Zhan llevó los nudillos de Yibo a sus labios para depositar un beso amoroso en el anillo de su dedo de compromiso.</p><p>-Te amo- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yibo lo escuchara.</p><p>-Yo también te amo- respondió Yibo antes de besar el anillo en el dedo de Xiao Zhan también.</p><p>La sonrisa de Xiao Zhan podría haber cegado al sol. Cuando Yibo se giró para besar su mejilla, Xiao Zhan capturó sus labios tan inesperadamente como Yibo capturó su corazón.</p><p>Y así, la vida tal como la conocían había cambiado inesperadamente una vez más de la mejor manera posible.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>----------------</p><p>Nota de autora:</p><p>Gracias por venir en este viaje con estos personajes. ¡Los extrañare!</p><p>----------------</p><p>Hola! Les traigo el final de esta bonits hsitoria :( Muchas gracias a todxs por leerla! Me encantó traducirla y me alegro que les haya gustado tambien ^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>